


Miraculous: The Tales of Mister Bug and Lady Noire

by Katty2



Series: Reverse AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Alya Césaire Ships It, Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe Ship It, Bad Parent Sabine Cheng, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noire, Emilie Agreste Lives, F/M, Good Parent Emilie Agreste, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, I can do some chapters completely in comics in the future, I will make some fanarts for that, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Let's pretend we don't know who Papillon is, Marc is basically a Sabrina, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Nathaniel acts like Chloe, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katty2/pseuds/Katty2
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the most popular young fashion designer in Paris, she is the daughter of Paris' best fashion stylist, Sabine Cheng.Adrien Agreste is, well, a normal boy with a normal life, the son of the most popular bakers in town, Emilie and Gabriel Agreste.Suddenly they are chosen to be the new protectors of the city of Paris, but end up getting the wrong Miraculous, having to manage to protect the city from the champions created by the newest super villain, Papillon. The two teenagers need to find a way to save the city and deal with their problems in their civilian lives, in addition to having to deal with their romantic feelings that have recently surfaced.This is a rewrite of season 1, so enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Series: Reverse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978753
Kudos: 21





	1. Origins part 1: Mister Bug and Lady Noire

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language - Portuguese if I’m more specific - and I don’t even know it very well, so I use the good old Google translator to turn all this into English, so if you see any logical error, agreement, whatever like, can you let me know that I'm going to fix it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the lost butterfly miraculous is activated and its energies are negative, Wang Fu, the last known guardian of the miraculous box decides that it is time to call two new superheroes to stop the possible new super villain and protect the city of Paris. The chosen miraculous? The Ladybug's earrings, which guarantee the power of creation, and the Black Cat's ring, which guarantees the power of destruction, with these miraculous together, Fu believes that his chosen ones will be able to defeat the new threat, but things don't always go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Hello ladies, gentlemen, animals, aliens, plants, objects, or any other type of thing that I did not mention, welcome to this fic! Recently I started to play more with an AU that I created almost 1 year ago, creating some silly ideas, until the thing really took shape and I started to see the episodes from the point of view of my AU and the things got really out of my control and I can't stop doing it, soooo, here I am bringing all this to you :D
> 
> I accept criticisms and suggestions! Feel free to comment what you want, and good reading!

An alarm went off relentlessly for 15 minutes, an irritated voice already echoed around the room ordering him to turn off that damn alarm, in bed, curled up like a chrysalis made of sheets a muffled groan was heard and a hand struggled to get out of the comfortable domains of the blankets, groping the sheets for the source of the irritation, and finally turning off the annoying noise, the hand plummets over the cell for a few seconds, completely immobile until it is pulled quickly to the fluffy fort, which began to slowly collapse as the lazy figure thrashed between the sheets, finally showing someone, a blond boy, with hair completely defying gravity, who had beautiful emerald green eyes, he appeared completely tired 

After a few minutes the young blond man lazily descended the stairs 

“It doesn't seem very excited for his first day of school, I remember being more anxious on my first day of school in high school” his father's voice echoed in the quiet room, he was sitting in his chair, fiddling with his tablet, managing some things related to bakery again, maybe? Most likely. 

"Oh yes, super excited to spend my next 8 months having to put up with Nathaniel's unbearable" he rolls his eyes puts the spoon with cereal in his mouth 

"Why do you think he's going to study with you for the fifth year in a row?" he didn't even take his eye off his tablet 

"Because you said that in the last five years" 

“Five years in a row seems like a lot to me” 

"You really don't know my bad luck" 

"Well, I guarantee he doesn't exist" finally he looks up from his tablet "you don't have to endure your abuse if you fall into the same room again, talk to the teachers" 

"As if that solves anything, he is the mayor's untouchable son" he mumbles 

"Then face him and say that you will not stoop to him again, show courage, eventually he will realize that he should not mess with you" he sees his son stir the cereal, reflecting on what he said, turning his eyes to the tablet "And you're late" and sees the blonde almost choking on the last place, getting up quickly - accidentally dropping a carton of milk, which causes a domino effect on the table by dropping some dishes in the process, his parents gave up on buying porcelain dishes or any breakable material for a long time, he won't clean it up - and up the stairs that lead to his room, leaving seconds later with his bag, running through the room 

"I'm leaving" he says when he is already coming down the stairs 

“Have a nice day”, but the blonde wasn't even there anymore 

Running towards the bakery door he was interrupted by a hand in front of his "late again sunshine?" she laughs 

"I'm the boy who lives next to the school and always comes late, I can't lose this title so quickly!" he plays 

"So maybe this boy wants to take a box of macaroons?" she hands him a beautiful water green box, with the bakery symbol stamped on its surface, he gets carried away with his delicious stock of macaroons "he may even bribe the teacher if she doesn't let you in" she whispers in his ear, which provokes laughs at both, but are rudely interrupted by a bell, she lifts her hair and lightly kisses his forehead, “have a good day my sunshine” 

"Bye mom" he says leaving quickly 

Fu needed to find his chosen ones soon, he had been walking around the city for a long time and no one seemed to be interested in his helpless old man trick, he was really in real danger, and no one even bothered to look in his direction! He was running out of alternatives, but it's not time to give up, he sees a crowd of people waiting for the pedestrian signal to turn green, “time for the next try” he thinks, he starts walking slowly through the crosswalk, his tension increases when he sees a car coming towards him, he was not slowing down, it was worrying him, quite

"Excuse me sir" he hears a gentle voice "Can I help you with something?" the young man did not wait for an answer, pushing him slightly forward and was quickly pulled forward, where both lost their balance and fell on the sidewalk, his bones complain with the pain, but it was a good timing 

"Oh I'm sorry!" he heard the young man say desperately, still on the floor “Are you okay? I saw the car and there was no time and I'm sorry ”he got up quickly and tried to help the little old man, handing him his cane and not stopping with his endless excuses 

"Don't worry, young man, I'm fine"lie, his back was slowly killing him "and you don't need to apologize, you saved me! I will be forever grateful for that” he managed to see the boy sigh in relief, an expression that soon changed to frustration as he looked at the asphalt, following his vision, Fu saw what could be the remains of a completely crumpled box, with some scattered pastry. on the asphalt, she must have been run over by the car that came towards her at a murderous speed, “Oh was it yours? I'm sorry" 

"Don't worry" he says improving his posture "I can get some more with my mom at the bakery if I still have time" the school bell rang again "or not" he says quickly "Bye sir!" he says anxiously, making an innocent bow and then ran to take advantage of the last seconds of the signal he had opened, "one is gone, just one more is left" he thought, placing his cane on his aching back and walking normally 

Quickly entering the classroom, the young blond realized that the teacher had not yet arrived, he was not as late as he thought after all. Upon entering, he notices a commotion in the middle of the room, hearing very familiar voices “Really, on the first day of school?” he murmured. 

“Why don't you just leave him alone? He sat here first, no one here has named you the king of places! ”He heard a female voice scream 

"I don't care if he sat here first", "yes, annoyingly familiar" he thought, "My Marikins are going to study here, I am not going to sit away from my BEST FRIEND because of this stupid newbie" said the other voice 

Ignoring sounds good, so while they were busy with their endless stupid speech, the blond just climbs the stairs and sits at the table that was causing all the uproar, the table was his after all, looking to the side and seeing a young man with dark skin and big square glasses, he wore an open green jacket with a blue blouse below, with a symbol that he didn't really identify, he had big orange headphones around his neck and a red cap on his head, he was watching him, puzzled by what he was doing, the blond just o just reaching out "Hey, I'm-" 

“GET OUT OF THIS PLACE AGRESTE” the discussion matrix hitting hard on your desk, scaring both 

“HEY, YOU CAN'T OBLIGATE” the brunette squeaks on the other side 

"Of course I can! My father, unlike yours, is the mayor of this city!" the redhead says making everyone in the room moan 

“Don't you get tired of repeating this every year? Because I got tired of saying that I don't care”, says the blonde, making clear her disinterest in continuing the conversation 

"So get out of my chair" he growls 

"This is my chair, I always sat here" the blonde says calmly, the plan was to stretch until the teacher arrives 

"Not anymore, this year this year my best friend is going to study here and I'm going to make sure she stays away from you idiots" 

"If she's as annoying as you are, no one will want to sit next to her," says the blonde rolling his eyes in the process 

"What do you mean by that ?!" the redhead screamed louder than necessary "My Marikins are the most amazing person in this world, totally different from you Baker" he said spitting the last word "I will sit next to my Marinette and it will not be one of you, failures, that will stop me ” 

"I'm going to pretend to know who you're talking about" he just threw gas at the fire, didn't he? 

This statement seemed to be the joke of the century, as the young redhead just laughed out loud "Where do you live in a cave?!" he says between laughs "She is just the daughter of the most renowned and famous designer in Paris and she loves me more than anything, and she will study here this year to be close to me" he says proudly "And I will make it happen, kick the losers out of MY place ”the blonde wasn’t even paying attention to what that lot of irritation is saying, he just wants to be at peace in his damn chair, so interrupts the redhead about something that’s talking about“ best friend ”and blah blah blah 

"The more you say, the less I care" where's the teacher ?! 

"You are not going to start another year thinking you are better than everyone just because you are the mayor's son" Alya stands between the redhead and the place 

"Get out of my way four eyes" he snarled 

“Or are you going to do what? Hit me? "She scoffs 

"Watch out, Alya!" the blonde whistles from her place "He's going to call the mayor!" he says with false horror, which makes everyone in the room laugh 

"I-" 

“What is this turmoil? Heavens, I was listening to all this outside, ”says a young lady entering the room, she looked very irritated, she wore a white suit and her hair was tied up in a bun, and she held a light green folder under her chest. "What's going on here? " 

“Miss Bustier! They are sitting in my chair! ”The redhead shoots quickly, coming down the stairs almost instantly, going to his side and pointing at the occupied chair 

"Adrien, please" she sighs 

"Oh, nooo, I've been sitting here since I entered this school!" the blond says 

“New year, new places Agreste” the young man with black hair finally spoke 

"Nothing like that!" the young woman wearing glasses protests 

"Alya and Marc, enough!" 

"Miss Bustier, he's the one who came making noise and barking orders!" the brunette says angrily "And someone was already sitting on that chair before you" she looks furiously at the redhead 

"And I'm just here now, I have nothing to do with it!" the blonde says "I'm just sitting in MY usual place like everyone else" 

"This is not yours-" 

"Okay, this is enough!" she speaks loudly, everyone stops quickly and looks in your direction "Nathaniel, please sit in the chair next to you" 

"But Miss Bustier, I want to sit next to my Marinette!" he says quickly 

She sighs "You will still sit next to your friend, only it will be next to you" she points to the empty chair and smiles 

He looks back and sees Adrien and Alya with smiles bigger than their faces, "all right then" he growls and goes towards the chair where the two of them were "Go pay for this" he says frowning "Come on Marc!" he pulls the other young man towards you 

"Wow, what a fear!" says Alya and the blonde laughs 

"Stop it and everyone, please" says the teacher calmly, and Alya returns to her seat in front of the boys 

"You're crazy! They didn't have to do this because of me, I would be gone by now!" The brunette in the cap laughs impressed 

"I would not let that abused dictate rules for another year here" the brunette laughs "and he is only nosy" both laugh at the offended face of the blonde 

"Hey! Do I help you and still feel humiliated like that?" He says dramatically "Do you see the abuse I have to go through here?" He points to Alya, who shows his tongue and he reciprocates, which makes the other young man laugh even more, and she rolls her eyes 

"By the way, I'm Alya, the blondie here is Adrien, with all this confusion we didn't even have time for presentations" 

"Nino" 

"Well Nino, welcome to hell" says the blonde 

"Oh, it wasn't that bad" 

"That was just the tip of the novice's iceberg" says the brunette and the three laugh 

**_______________________**

Hidden in the alleys a small thin figure sneaked in, seemed to be hiding from something or someone, she had dark hair that fell loose under the white blazer and black blouse, her blue eyes patrolled the empty street in search of something, and when they found a building that looked like a school, they widened with happiness "Finally!" she exclaims with excitement, so much so that she doesn't notice a black car approaching, she leaves the lookout so fast that it can be assumed that she would have teleported to the stairs, going up fast, hears a car stopping near "shit" she murmurs 

“Marinette! Please do not do that! "The voice of a woman begging to get out of the black car from which Marinette had fled so much, she wore a navy blue suit and wore small square glasses, the girl kept going up the stairs "That's not what she wants! " 

"That's not what she wants Nathalie about!" the young woman finally says stopping and turning to the girl "this is what I want, and I want it!" 

"She'll be furious when she finds out" 

“I can't be stuck in that house forever! I- ”she is interrupted and her attention turns to an old man who awkwardly tripped and struggled to reach his cane, when he saw the scene, Marinette jumped down the stairs where she was and ran to the old man, helping him up and handing him over in your hand. he says "Thank you, young lady" and she returns with a soft smile, which soon disappears when she sees the school door closing. She failed and would have to deal with her mother's fury when she returned home. 

"Don't tell her about it" she looks down "please" when she gets in the car, which leaves almost instantly 

**_______________________**

"I have already chosen your holders, and I need them to facilitate this moment, they will have to be patient, the chosen ones are two teenagers" 

"WHAT?!" the little black creature shouted "I WILL NOT BE A BABY TO ANY CHILD!" 

"Plagg!" snarled the other red creature "We will be responsible master" she says anxiously 

"Very well" he sighs "Tikki, your carrier will be a girl, for the little that I observed she looks lonely, she will need yours..." he looked at the other and realized that he was quite irritated "delicacy" 

"As for you Plagg, things can get a little bit more complicated-" 

"What do you mean complicated?" He demanded 

"Its bearer is a boy who probably will not be able to afford all his luxuries, he is the son of bakers, but he probably will not be able to buy his expensive cheeses, so he will have to settle for what he can afford without generating suspicion" 

"NO WAY WILL I BE WITHOUT MY CAMEMBERT!" 

"PLAGG" Tikki growled and sighed, turning his attention to the guardian "We will do our best to avoid turbulence, right Plagg?" oh-the best he agrees with her 

"Speak for yourself" he mumbles 

"Ok, we need to get you and your holders together as soon as possible" 

**_______________________**

“Whoever is going to do physical education, follows Mr. D'Argencourt to the stadium, whoever doesn't have it can go to the study room” 

"ARGH KIM! YOU IDIOT!" A shout sounded from across the room "I AM-" he rises menacingly over the other, raising his arm and preparing a punch, but interrupted by the teacher's voice 

"That's enough, Ivan!" Miss Bustier quickly exclaims "Go to the principal's office immediately!" 

"You are going to pay for this" he mumbles and leaves irritated 

**_______________________**

_"Ah, the first day of school, what beautiful memories it brings me, but apparently not everyone seems to fit in" a white butterfly lands on his hand "the fervent hatred and the feeling of helplessness are a full plate for my beautiful Akuma" The figure presses the small butterfly with both hands, and when it finally frees it, it is no longer white, it has taken on a dark color and started flying towards the large window that opened “Fly my beautiful akuma, and turn this anger into another thing! "she says when she sees the butterfly coming out and the window closing_

**_______________________**

"Stupid Kim, stupid role" he says opening the board door abruptly, the director seemed quite offended by his sudden entry, "But what is it? Hasn't anyone taught you how to have good manners? Go out and try again, ”he orders, the young man just growls and closes the door, but before he has a chance to open it again, something seems to enter the crumpled paper he was holding, and a butterfly appears on his face. followed by a voice in your head 

_“Stoneheart, they made fun of you because they think you don't have the courage to take on your deep feelings, I can help you take revenge on these indecent ones, I will give you enough power for that, you can even win your loved one if you want, but i need to give me something in return, i want the ladybug earrings and the black cat ring, don't worry about how it will get to them, because they got you, and then can i count on you? "_

"I will prove to everyone that I am not afraid of anything and I will make them afraid of me" Ivan says in a complete trance, and a wave of purple energy runs through his body 

"Come on, you can do it now, I'm waiting," says the director angrily, but completely changing when a door is thrown at him, from which a creature made entirely of stones emerges, which makes him go under the table while prayed begging for his life, he sees the monster passing and destroying the wall when it crosses it. He quickly picked up the phone "Hello police?!" he says clearly upset "Call the national guard!" 

**_______________________**

“So did you lost Mr. D'Argencourt? " 

"I wouldn't say I lost, I'd say he lost me before he left" 

"Oh sure, a lot of difference" the blonde rolls his eyes "Well, you're still going to have to go to the stadium anyway, and you're going to the study room, then, until tomorrow" 

"Whoa whoa, where do you think you're going?" the brunette pulls the purse strap 

"Uh... home" 

"So, while I have to go to the study room and he goes to physical education, does the beautiful lady go home?" Alya says angrily 

"Basically, yes," says the blonde, "that's one of the advantages of being an absolutely irresistible lady," he says, winning two violent twists. 

"Dude, this is unfair" Nino sighs 

"Do you really have to put 'dude' on before you start a sentence?" a brunette complains 

"Well, you put 'girl' whenever you finish a sentence," says Adrien before Nino could say anything 

"Yes, but it's different-" she is brutally interrupted by a noise that could be an explosion, followed by a powerful earthquake 

Everyone runs into the nearest turbulence, which watched the news in real time of the attack of a monster entirely made of stones 

The three keep their mouths open, from right to left: 

Nino is shocked. 

Adrien horrified. 

Alya absolutely excited. 

“THIS IS AMAZING” she shouts, ignoring the horrified looks of the other two “A real-time supervillain!” she says excited 

"Do you think this thing is amazing ?!" Adrien asks scared "Al I thought you were a little crazy, but you think a monster that can kill everyone is an amazing thing" he says, waving his hands frantically "THIS IS CRAZY!" 

"Where there is a super-villain, there is always a superhero!" she says "and if it's like Knightowl, IT'S NOT BETTER YET, AND IF it's like MAJESTY!" 

“We are in France Alya! There are no superheroes here! " 

"There are no superheroes around here yet, supervillains attract superheroes and I won't miss it for nothing" she says quickly turning and shooting towards the door 

"Wait- ALYA" he shouts, but she wasn't even in the room anymore 

"Dude, when you said it was hell, I didn't think you were referring to it" Nino says scared 

"Well, normally we don't have a monster destroying the city, but I think we can consider it this time, I think 

**_______________________**

"First president of the fifth French republic?" Nathalie asks as she walks from one end of the big table to the other 

"Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was René Coty before the previous modifications" the mestizo replies lazily 

"Great!" 

"Nathalie, give us a minute please" a firm voice speaks from across the room 

"Yes ma'am" 

"You are not going to school under my command" she looks away and sees Nathalie assuming a guilty posture, traitorous! 

"But mother-" 

"Silence" that was enough for Marinette to shut up 

"He is grounded until further notice, and will continue under classes with Nathalie" 

“Why can't I go to a normal school like everyone else? Please is everything I ask ”she begs 

“Because you are not like everyone else, you are my daughter and you will not go out in this dangerous world, you will stay here where I can keep an eye on you” her voice was cold as ice, and when she finished her little healthy maternity show, she left without saying a word 

“We can continue later if you want-” she runs off before the assistant finishes, she still doesn't believe Nathalie gave her away, arriving at her room, where she knocks on the door harder than necessary and lies under her “I will never get out of this place ”she murmurs with some tears streaming, under her sobs an explosion, followed by an earthquake happen in front of her big windows, rising quickly to her big windows, drying her tears and changing to a completely terrified expression when she sees a large monster made of what appears to be a large pile of stones throwing a police car across the street as if it weighed nothing "but what the fuck" she watches and quickly runs towards her television, slapping her hand on a small box in her table when you went to get the control 

"What is it?" she looks at a small figure, she had a mysterious emblem painted delicately in red on her lid, she takes it delicately "this is not mine" she moves a box and looks through, finally letting her curiosity win, she slightly raises her cover and throw the box on the floor quickly when a big flash of blinding light comes out of the object, it took a few seconds, but when her vision returned, she observed a small black creature staring at her with shocked green eyes, she did the that any normal person would do, she screamed 

“A FLYING MOUSE” she tried to get behind the sofa, which made her fall to the floor with a thump “A GIANT BUG” she screamed even louder “A GIANT BUG MOUSE” 

"Actually, I'm more like a cat" a black creature says 

“THAT THING SPEAKS” she screamed desperately watching the creature, who seemed to be amused by her despair 

“Of course I say I'm a kwa-” stopping when a book hit him “HEY!” he says offended and sees that more books being thrown in his direction "of course that idiot left me with the hysterical madwoman" grumbles as he dodged the other books, when he tired he just let the books pass inside him, which only made the girl scream more still, he can (he has to) deal with it, but he will cataclysm that stupid old man when he sees him again 

“Listen here, kid-” another book was played “Can you stop this?!” he gets angry and sighed when she gets even more scared “look, i'm Plagg, i'm a kwami and you were chosen to be a superhero, but i'm sure there was a mistake here” he watches his shocked face “do you have cheese here” And flies around the room in search of his spice 

"Am I a superhero ...?" she says lowering the book she was holding “no” she stops and laughs “no, this is ridiculous, me a superhero? This must be just some kind of alternative punishment that my mother invented ”she laughs even more, but was startled when Plagg approached 

"It's not punishment, you were chosen to be a super hero, not exactly with me, but you were chosen" he says holding the TV remote and biting him "and your mother can't know that" he adds "nobody can" 

"What do you mean ‘not with you’?" 

"Ah, I am the kwami of destruction, you should receive from creation" he says releasing control on the floor "uh, not cheese" 

"Wait, a superhero, like the hero who will have to stop that giant monster?!" 

"Wait. Has begun?!” The kwami watches her worried“ Fu you idiot ”he mumbles 

"What started?!" 

"URGH" he complains loudly "it will have to be like this" he looks, "listen, you will have to do this with the wrong miraculous" he flies towards the sofa 

"I don't understand, what is a miraculous? what do you mean a superhero?" she says frantically "I can't even go to school, I can't even leave this house! How am I going to be a hero if I can't even leave this house?! ”She screams 

"Look, now there's no time for your dramas, that monster wants to destroy the city and get this here" he comes back to her holding a black ring with what looked like a green colored paw painted on top "do you want to leave this place? This, well not exactly this, but this is the key, this is the miracle of destruction, it will give you the power to destroy anything, just say 'Cataclysm' that you can touch anything with your hand that will be destroyed, but you will only have 5 minutes before you go back to being er...” 

"Marinette" 

"Before going back to being Marinette, after all this I will have to find a way to solve this" he mumbles "get it" he throws the ring at her, who almost can't get it, in her hand the ring that was black before it turned into a silvery pink tone "wow" she says impressed, she puts on the ring and looks at it, "so what should I do exactly to win that thing?" 

"You are going to have to break the object where the akuma is and purify it" 

"What is an akuma?" 

"A little black butterfly that is giving the powers to the monster" 

"Plagg... this is too much to absorb, I don't know if I can do this" she says looking at her pink ring "this can't be right" 

“Relax kid, I'm sure you can do it” she looks at her with a weak smile on her face “besides, you're going to have a… partner” 

"A partner?" she looks at you confused 

"Uh yes, what should have asked for this ring" he mumbles "anyway, you just need to say‘ Plagg, Claws Out ’that will turn” 

"To transform?" 

"You ask too much" he complains "yes transform, you will get superpowers and a costume" 

She looks at him impressively, then looks at the ring and sighs “Okay. Plagg, claws out!" 

The kwami is pulled into the ring and is startled when everything happens, closing her eyes as the light crosses her face, she opens her eyes again after a few seconds and unconsciously approaches the mirror, and sees that her normal clothes were in place. replaced by a black mesh with some blue details, her eyes were completely blue and her hair was tied in a long braid that curved subtly before reaching the floor, like a tail, she also noticed 2 of what appeared to be an imitation of cat ears, in addition to enjoying his teeth clearly sharper 

"This. Gonna. Be. AWSOME!" She says anxiously, grabbing the staff that was attached by the belt and heading towards the big windows 

**_______________________**

"There is a monster attacking Paris and my crazy best friend is after him, without panic, just another first day of normal school" he laughs anxiously, throwing his bag across the room and throws himself in his chair, sliding to his desk, and when he tries to turn on the computer to stay on top of the news, but his hand bumps into a box "huh?" he picks it up and observes "adorable" he inspects with a smile "it certainly isn't mine, but... a peek doesn't hurt, right?" he says pouting and slightly lifting the lid and is immediately blinded by a slight fright that made him fall back with a slight cry, and get up quickly rubbing your eyes stopping quickly when you hear a voice 

"Who are you ?!" the voice asks scared 

Adrien is shocked by the small red flying figure "Y-you speak", he walks on his back until he stumbles and falls to the ground with a strong thump beside the trapdoor 

“Adrien! Honey, are you okay?” He hears his mother screaming from the living room 

He raises the trapdoor "M-mom, what is this thing-" he says desperately 

"NO" she flies in your direction "please don't tell her" she looks at him with a pleading look, which is soon replaced by fear when Emilie's head emerges from the small door, and immediately hides behind the blonde 

"Is there a problem with my sunshine?" she looks at you worried 

"Er..." he looks scared, which only increases his concern "Is that I" he stops "... I'm afraid of ..." he looks back "all this monster thing, silly I know” He forces a smile 

"Oh my sunshine" she gives a reassuring smile "it is normal to be afraid, especially when there is a monster destroying the city" she laughs a little forcedly, "but everything will be fine, I promise" she leans in to hug and kisses your forehead “you can stay with us down here if you want” 

"Actually, I feel better now", he forced a smile and pushed down "if I need anything, I will definitely let you know" 

"Okay lamp genius-" 

"I am a kwami" 

"I will assume that they are the same" 

"In fact, they're not" 

“It doesn't matter now, okay? What were you doing inside the box that for some reason was on my desk? And give me a good reason not to call my mom again” 

"Look, I believe there was an error here" 

"I'm sure" 

"Look, you were chosen to be a superhero, you should be given the power of destruction, but there was a mistake and you were given the power of creation, but I think I can fix it, and you will be given the miraculous right this time "she forces a smile and he just looks at her, and after a few seconds, he lifts the trapdoor "MOM-" 

"NO" she closes her mouth and then sighs 

"I asked for good reason and not a ridiculous story about superheroes and magical powers" 

"You need to trust me, I know that all of this may seem strange, but you were chosen to be the superhero who will defend Paris from a powerful villain-" 

"Powerful villain?!" he interrupts "How the powerful villain who is destroying the city like NOW?!" 

"Wait, now?!" says frightened "It started faster than expected" he mumbles "I need to find mine-" a tremor shakes the whole bedroom of the teenager, knocking almost everything on the floor, he too, she goes as fast as possible to the window next door and observes a huge stone monster that destroyed everything she went through, she flies back to the teenager who gave up trying to stand with all the constant tremors “there won't be time! You need to do this! " 

"Are you serious ?!" He shouts "I am not leaving here with this thing outside" 

"You do! It's Paris's last hope!" 

"So Paris is really in the shit" he says as the ground shakes violently, "because I can't even take three steps without falling, and I'm not referring to those tremors!" 

“You were chosen to be one of the protectors of Paris for a reason! You have shown that you are able to protect people and at the moment, with my help, you can save the city!” The tremors subsided, the monster was moving away 

"30 seconds ago you were saying that you shouldn't even be here, now you're saying you're going to help me save the entire city from that thing?" 

“It's not a thing, it's a person, that person was transformed into that monster by a person who wants this” she quickly goes to her little table and picks up a pair of red earrings with black dots “you have to use this to stop and save this person, he is not to blame for anything that is happening” 

“And what do you want me to do? Throw the earrings at him? I'm not going to fight with that thing, guy, whatever it is, if I go there I'll die in 5 minutes! " 

"You need it! Only the bearer of creation can free the akumatized being from his prison and bring him back, and for now it's you", she looks at him with pleading eyes 

"No, no" he laughs and puts his hands on his face and sighs "assuming a non-existent hypothetical pattern, what do I need to do to win this?" he saw the little creature perk up "I said in a non-existent hypothetical pattern!" He saw her smile and refrained from doing the same. 

"You are going to put on the earrings and you will become a superhero, and you need to stop the akumatized monster with its special power and then fix everything" 

“Aku-akumati- look, I didn't understand anything about this hakuna matata” 

“We don't have time for full explanations at the moment, all you need to know is that whoever is destroying everything is being forced to do this, you need to find the object where the akuma is, a black butterfly and purify using your weapon, understand?" 

"Most" 

"It should do, your special power is the Lucky Charm, to summon it, just throw your weapon up and say 'Lucky Charm', and you will receive an object that will help you beat the akumatized, but remember, you will only have 5 minutes before losing your transformation and your secret identity will be revealed. Oh and you will have a partner ” 

"Okay, 5 minutes before losing my powers, I think I understand"... wait, did she say partner? 

"Great! Put them on” she hands him the earrings and he just looks worried 

"Look kwami" 

"You can call me Tikki" 

“Adrien” he sighs and continues “Look, Tikki, I don't know if I want to continue doing this, I will help you today, but then enough, I can't do all this, no matter what kwami I am going to use” She watches him, not angry as he expected, understanding perhaps? The walking disaster defending the city with the power of destruction? You don't even have to think twice to know that it will ruin everything, it's better this way ... right? After all he was chosen for some reason and ... no, whoever was chosen, definitely does not know what he is doing 

"I understand that you're afraid Adrien, you think you can't do this and you think you're going to ruin everything, you were the chosen, but if you don't want to do that I can't force you, the decision is all yours" she just looked at him his eyes and he peaked as if a mountain fell on him, after all he was the- no, we've been through this, he will ruin everything, but what if ... oh fuck it then 

He sighed deeply "I'm going to try" he murmured as he put the earrings on, he had pierced his ear for some time, and not even in dreams that his parents knew this, he is not crazy, and felt the joy that the little kwami showed when he accepted 

“All you need to say is 'Tikki, Spots On!'” 

"Okaay" he sighed, he will be very sorry "Tikki, Spots On!" he repeated and was surprised by all the allegorical fantasy that magically appeared in his body, "Tikki?" he called and saw that she was no longer there, he looked for a few seconds and then went in front of his mirror "well, at least I can say that I will die very well dressed" he forces a smile and then sighs, his blond hair before in a pathetic attempt at containment they are now completely messed up, a mask with black polka dots appeared on his face and a red suit with great details and polka dots, both black, he had high boots similar to the rest of the suit, which was a little tighter than he was used to, not much, but enough for some of his almost nonexistent muscles to appear, he really looked great in this outfit "Focus Adrien" 

Going up the stairs, he climbs into his skylight to his porch, and then remembers the weapon that Tikki had preceded and rummages through his costume until he finds a "Yo-yo ?!" he asks incredulously "is my big gun that does everything Tikki says is a pathetic yo-yo?" he starts to inspect and play with him and accidentally ends up trapping him in a nearby building "okaay, it’s not that pathetic-" he didn’t have time to finish, when he tried to pull the yo-yo back the string suddenly contracted and launched by the city screaming for your life

**_______________________**

Marinette was getting the hang of it, she didn't hit the staff in her face as often as before, she was trying to follow the path of destruction, where's the partner Plagg promised her?! She has been walking for a while but she really would like to test something, so she used her extendable staff so that it was big enough to reach the other building “You can do it” she put her first foot on top of the baton extended, inspired and slowly expired, "you can do it" she repeated and balanced herself fully on the staff, her smile increased even more and she started walking, it was not as difficult as she feared, it seems that super balance is one of her powers, she walked calmly through baton "And that buzz?" She thought, it was getting louder and louder, it wasn't a buzz, it was a scream! She looked up and saw a red spot getting bigger and bigger, she tried to take a step back to help, but when the impact happened she lost her balance and fell, the ground never came, her eyes that had slowly closed closed they opened it, she was hanging by a rope next to a blond boy and a red mask, she couldn't say that her vision was bad, on the contrary in fact, she almost laughed at the thought, he looked terrified, of course he fell from the sky, that wouldn't an idiot be terrified of this?! "Oh, hi! You must be the partner that my kwami said" she tried to look excited to calm him down, and it seemed to work, his eyes opened and he looked at her guiltily 

"I-I'm sorry I didn't want to do that, it was an acide-" the yo-yo string came off the baton and they fell to the floor "S-sorry I didn't want to" 

"Relax" she said getting up and helping him to get up "you are my partner right?" he nodded as he tried to pull the string from his yo-yo that was still wrapped around the cat girl's staff “my kwami said it would be temporary, but I wanted to choose a name” she said with a smile “I haven't decided yet, how about you?” 

“I  am A-”  he was interrupted when both his yo-yo and the girl's baton fell on his head, and he screaming with pain "An absolute disaster" he says sadly taking her staff and handingit over, the hole scene o madeshesmile, 'adorable'

“Relax, clumsy boy, I'm also getting the hang of it” she accepts the staff, and before she can put it away they hear a big roar “There you are” she said to herself “Come on!” she says excitedly and shoots ahead 

"Wait!" he screams, but she's not even listening, right? He looks at the path, sighs and goes after her 

Marinette has never felt so alive, she knows she can die as soon as she meets the akumatized, but this is the best day of her life, she was completely excited about everything, very different from the partner she received, he seemed really terrified of everything , was he overreacting or was she too excited? Maybe both, and speaking of him, where is he? She looked back and saw him jumping awkwardly across the rooftops, in an attempt to imitate her, she had the ring on for 10 minutes and it looked like she was a veteran of it compared to him, she should have expected him, but the akumatizado already arrived at the stadium, the blondie can reach it 

“KIIIIM! Who is the coward now? ” she heard Heart of Stone scream

“Hey stone guy! I don't think you can hit the goal, ”she yelled, catching the akumatized's attention, wait, did a purple spot just appear on his face?

"The ladybug and black cat miraculous have already been activated, let my champion show these pathetic heroes that you are the true warrior and bring your miraculous to me"

"Give me your miraculous!" He screamed

"Eh, I don't think this is going to happen stone face" 

"It's Stoneheart!" 

"I still prefer mine" she jumps from where she was and runs towards the monster, dodging her punch and hitting him with her baton, which only made it grow even more "fuck" she cursed while having difficulty deflecting the next punch

“HOW COOL, A REAL SUPERHERO” she heard a female voice scream “THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE” Why this girl is still here?!

"Get out of here is very dangerous" she said passing under the Champion's legs 

"DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO LOSE THIS" she points the phone camera at her

"Urgh, where are you partner" she murmured 

He froze, he won't do it, he can't do it, but he has to do it, doesn't he? This is a mistake, he saw that thing grow when his partner hit him with a staff, how can they fight that thing if they can't even hit it?

Stoneheart throws one of the beams towards the young woman who insisted on watching the fight, when she saw that the beam was going to hit her, Marinette throws her baton and prevents it from being hit, but that was a distraction, wasn't it? She fell like an idiot didn't she? The monster grabbed her and pressed her fully, she was trapped

Seeing his partner arrested, Adrien despaired, “what now ?!” he thought

"HEY! RED SUPERHERO!" wait, he knows that voice "You will not help?" she screamed even louder. "Alya you crazy idiot" he thought "of course this suicide girl followed the 4 meter high monster that destroyed everything" he laughed at the thought, then he looked again at his trapped partner and took a deep breath, grabbed his yo-yo and then jumped

"Good heavens, this girl is crazy!" Marinette thought, she suddenly saw a rope tie around one of akuma's fingers, she an immediate smile appeared on her face and the pressure under her body disappeared and she had her timming to jump, landing next to the red hero “good that appeared"

"We are stuck in this together, right?" he laughed and she returned 

"We need to destroy the place where the akuma is" 

"It is all made of stones, where do you think it can be?" 

She stops and looks at him "I know!" pointing at his hand “his hand! He never opens it, maybe the object with akuma is there” 

"Any ideas to make his hand open, or are we just going to ask gently?" she rolled her eyes 

“What if we use our special powers? Mine destroys anything I touch and what does yours do?” 

“It creates an object that helps me to overcome it” 

"Okay yours is certainly more useful than mine at the moment" 

"Yes, but we only have 5 minutes before returning" 

"So let's enjoy it" 

He nods and picks up his yo-yo and launches it into the air “Lucky Charm!”, His weapon twirls in the air as an object appears and falls into his hands, waiting for that is a... “An inflatable boat? WHAT SHIT WILL I DO WITH IT?” he despairs

Marinette looks incredulously at the object received by the partner, what would they do with it?! Ok it's not time to panic, use your brain Marinette “what if it's kind of a puzzle? What if you have to figure out how to use this?”

"Maybe, but" he looks around, nothing. "How?" 

She looks around, a plan begins to form in her head “I have an idea, and you will not like it”

“What do you mean 'I’m not going to like it'?” 

She takes the boat out of her hands “I need you to take his hand” She smile 

"Wait how is it-" without waiting for the rest of the protests, she pushes him towards the monster, who takes him without hesitation "HEY" he shouted from the monster's hand

“I said you wouldn't like it” she laughs and jumps in his direction, where the monster quickly catches her dropping a small pebble “I found you”, she presses the button on her red boat and it expands, causing Stoneheart dropped her, and immediately it shot towards the small object "Cataclysm!" she summoned, taking the stone in her hand and turning it into dust, where a small black butterfly emerged and flew away, and the monster dissipated, with its clumsy partner falling to the ground with a thump, listening to an 'ouch' muffled by the grass. "It was just this little butterfly that caused all this chaos?" she laughed to herself

"THAT. WAS. AMAZING ”her hearing, that you were augmented by the power of the miraculous, was totally hurt by the impressive pitch of the crazy girl's voice “oh my God I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS” she approached recording with her cell phone “Where does you come from? You are aliens? Or were they bitten by a radioactive animal? Will this monster come back? What was that black butterfly? Why was he turned into a monster? Is this a big conspiracy of superheroes? WAIT, ARE THERE MORE OF YOU? "Marinette was completely stunned by everything," Er ... Uh ... O-one question at a time please? " she forces a smile “Oh sorry! A question then, who are you?" 

"Who are we, like the name?" the other girl nodded frantically, oh damn, the name, she couldn't come and just say 'hey guys i'm a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you know the famous one? That one! ', She bit her tongue, she gathered her courage and said “As for my partner I don't know, but you can call me Lady Noire” she said, it sounded better in her head, oh that name sucks

“AMAZING” the other one shouted “Lady Noire, AMAZING!”

The monster was gone, then a single person who prevented him from obeying gravity was gone and he fell to the ground like a piece of shit "ouch" he grunted with his face on the grass, he felt slowly, thankfully he didn't have broke nothing, he heard Alya being as crazy as ever, oh he won't hear the end of it tomorrow, he watched a small butterfly walk away and looked away when he evoked a frightened and very familiar voice

“W-where am I? W-who's y-you?" Wait, he knew this boy

"... Ivan?" 

"H-how do you know my name?" he asks even more frightened, does the blond impact a mountain of concern on him, what led Ivan to become a monster? No. It is not a monster. Ivan was not a monster. Tikki said he was being controlled, but by whom? And because that person wanted the earrings and... Ivan, help him, you idiot, he looks back at the terrified young man who was staring at him and then at the girls, he has a little time, kneeling beside him, and seeing that the other young man winced considerably, “how does a frightened person calm down? I don't remember teaching that at school" he thinks, biting his tongue he starts "n-nooo need to be afraid, you have been akumatized, but everything has been solved" he tried to force a reassuring smile, but who was he kidding? Ivan apparently, he preferred calmer, still freaking out, but still calmer than before

"W-what does that mean?" 

“It means that someone very bad took advantage of you and forced you to do horrible things, but everything has now been resolved, no need to worry” did he look better? He didn't have time, his earrings set to beep, which scared both of them and caught the girls attention, or rather, caught the attention of his partner who desperately sought a cue, and she found it, turning her attention to the blond, and consequently Alya also

"Looks like my time is running out" he gets up quickly from where he had kneeled earlier "It's my cue" he forces a smile

"WAIT" Alya screams "can you please say your na-" she is interrupted by Lady Noire's ring, which also starts to beep, with a base of paw balls disappearing, just after the blond's earrings whistle frantically

"S-sorry, I really don't have time" he says quickly leaving "Bug out!" where did he get this shit?

"Ehh this is my cue too" Lady Noire laughs disconcerted and quickly leaves behind the crazy girl

**_______________________**

Adrien enters through his skylight, and the moment he touches his bed, his earrings begin to whistle violently and his transformation begins to leave, and Tikki leaves his miraculous and lands beside him “Tikki! Oh my God I don't know if that was the most exciting thing or the most crazy thing I've ever done - are you okay?” little kwami was looking, uh pretty miserable 

"Yes" she says weakly 

“I did something wrong and that’s why you’re dying? I said-” he starts to say frantically 

"No, it's not your fault, don't worry" she interrupts him "We, kwamis, can't die, I just need to feed myself whenever you use your special power"

"O-oh, what do kwamis eat?" 

She reflected, "Do you have cookies?" 

"Wait. Do Kwamis eat cookies? ” he tilts his head with a raised eyebrow

"Actually, we can eat any human food, but some may have... preferences" soften the boy and then throw him in hell, very well Tikki

"A batch of cookies coming out!" he says getting up and taking the little kwami, "you can watch a little if you want" he puts it on his desk and turns on his computer on the news" he can change if he wants" he says leaving the trapdoor and... Shit, the earrings! He forgot to take the shit out of the earrings! He was already halfway up the stairs, turning around quickly and before he had a chance, his father's voice made him freeze completely

"Dinner is ready, come down" ok, how could he set up his will? His collection of comics from the adventures of Knightowl and Sparrow goes to Alya, his musical taste is terrible for Nino and his ... "What are you waiting for?" his father's voice sounds a little louder, oh damn it, he breathes deeply and tries to ruffle his hair, despite receiving a nice 'No' from his when he asked to keep it, let's be honest here, he was already very big. With a forced smile on his face he turns around

"N-nothing" he felt an eyebrow lifted on the other side of the room "I-I just thought I had forgotten something up there, that's all" he laughs hard, what a beautiful lie, but oddly enough it was enough, because his father asked no more questions, just got up from his chair and called him to the dinner table 

"Your food will get cold, come on" 

He goes down the stairs slowly with a shamelessly forced smile, under the suspicious look of his father who burns his face as he goes down the stairs, sitting at the dinner table a very strange atmosphere settled in, all in silence, just staring at each other, his mother looked uncomfortable and decided to break the ice

"So, how was your day today, sunshine?" 

Don't you dare choke on the food, ‘I was almost run over and fought a 6 meter stone monster’, how could he sum it up in a way that doesn’t kill his mother with a heart attack? Cool, I think ”he shrugged his arms

“Nothing fun on the first day of school? This is a crime ”she pretended to be offended 

He thought for a few seconds "Alya fell into my class this year again, and Nathaniel too" he muttered "the class is almost the same class as last year, except for Aurore and Mirela, oh and a new boy, Nino, came in, he is very nice ” 

"And isn't there anyone who caught your eye?" she smiles maliciously and has fun seeing him blush 

"Eh-er no" he takes his fingers to tuck his hair behind his ear, but when he's half done he quickly lets it out and pretends to scratch it with a forced smile on his face, "FUCK" his mind goes, "no one yet" 

"Go cut that hair as soon as possible" your father's voice catches the attention of the two 

"But-" 

"We already talked about this" 

"Oh I don't know, Gabe" his mother protests, "he looks super adorable like that" she says with a little smile and messing up his hair slightly, which made him suppress a retreat, he didn't want to look more suspicious, because he is so scared so with the fact that your mom is messing up your hair? If she saw the earrings she would just say 'How cute! Where did you find them? I want an equal pair! ’, But your father, why didn’t he leave you? His mother always said that he is a grimace just like his father, he never knew his grandfather so he could not say much, but he usually never said anything after the 'no' and that irritated him deeply, this irritation and teenage tantrum was his first reason having pierced his ears in the first place, and he would blame the fact that he was a distraught teenager who would not listen to anyone if the house fell to his side. He would love to hear his father talking about his hair for the rest of the dinner, but he preferred to focus his concentration on the connected TV showing the new superheroes of Paris, being unable to avoid a wide smile on his face while listening, was that Alya's recording? Oh he really won't hear the end of it, 'Lady Noire' “oh it's not that bad” he laughed at the thought, “uh Adrien, Tikki's cookies” he thought, and stood up quickly, getting his parents' attention , what were they talking about? "I'm going to the bakery to get me some cookies for me" he says and turns around quickly and leaves before any protest, well it wasn't exactly one lie 

"He's just like you when you were young and was trying to hide something" Emilie smiles provocatively at her husband 

“Oh shut up” he blushes a little and goes back to eating, which makes her laugh even more at the memory 

Okay, cookies. How many cookies? Argh, he already had his head about to explode with so much in one day, he fought a giant stone akumatized and was almost crushed, it won't be stupid cookies that will take the rest of his patience, he gets some, some 5 to be exact, and returns to the living room but before he could go to his room without his presence being noticed, the urgent news interrupts everything 

_“Mysterious black butterflies are causing panic throughout the city, where they are turning hundreds of people into stone monsters identical to the monster that destroyed the city earlier, but are totally static and show no sign of life, Mayor Kurtzberg announces a state of emergency:_

_'We don't know who these masked vigilantes are, but taking into account what they demonstrated today, they are not worthy of the attention and thanks that were given to them before, since they only worsened the situation that was already in total calamity, besides not knowing theirs. true intentions or if they are directly related to the attacks, so it was decided that the two, both of whom identified themselves as Lady Noire and her partner in which they have not yet been identified, are declared a threat that will be stopped in the moment they appe-“'_

The TV was turned off "Enough of this" her mother said irritably, she knew how to identify when Adrien was tense, and this was the moment, just staring at the TV, she had already got tired of all this shit "Sunshine, are you okay?” his voice overflowed with concern, and managed to get him out of his little trance 

“Y-yes I just just got a little s-scared about it” He couldn't stop stuttering, damn, why he couldn't stop stuttering? Maybe because he managed to make all the shit worse at an absurd level, he knew it was going to spoil everything, he knew he would do everything wrong, why did he accept it all in the first place?! 

“Adrien-“ 

"I'm fine" he turned and continued up the stairs, ignoring the protests 

Gabriel put his hand on his shoulder "he'll be fine, he's just scared, just let him think a little" he sighs 

"WHAT'S ALL THAT ?!" he couldn't control his volume of voice, he trembled slightly and tears threatened to fall at any moment, the kwami watched him with a worried look 

"Did you capture the akuma?" she tried to say calmly, she was also desperate, but the blonde clearly was more, "several copies of an Akuma appeared and she is not even with her right holder" she thinks "When an akuma is not purified it can multiply and reach several people , turning them into copies of the original akuma” she sees that her explanation seems to have hit the boy like a shot 

"Ca-capture the a-akuma?" His voice came out almost as whisper as he fell sitting on the ground, he remembers seeing the butterfly flying away when his attention was diverted to Ivan, his concern for his friend took over and he forgot the butterfly, it was all his fault from him "I-I was going to capture him but then" the door that held his tears opened "b-but then I saw I-Ivan and I forgot about a-akuma e-" he started sobbing "this is all my fault" he said whimpering and placing his hands under his hair and legs close to his chest 

"No! It wasn't your fault, it' mine”she tries to calm the desperate young man in front of her “you were great there, I should have been clearer when I explained, just vaguely talked about it, I should have given more importance!” 

"You didn't forget to capture the akuma!" he whines “and I didn't do anything there” he sniffs “Lady Noire did it all! I didn't even know what to do with the Lucky Charm! I said it wouldn't work, I said it would ruin everything” he tries to wipe away the tears in vain 

“Adrien, that was just a setback, you were wrong, but who doesn't? We can fix this, think I can try to resolve our setback, we just need Ivan to be akumatized again to find the original akuma and after purifying it everything will- ” 

"No!" he interrupts her “Y-you don't understand” he tries to control his voice that failed even more “I shouldn't even have accepted this in the first place, please find someone else” 

"But Adrien, the guardian chose you!" 

“So he got it wrong” his voice comes out as a whisper and his hands go to one of the earrings 

"NO-" she immediately disappeared when the earring detached from its base, he raised his head in search, but did not find it, he carefully removes the other earring and gets up with difficulty and goes to his desk and turns off his computer which he still showed scenes related to the incident, where he sees the small hexagonal box, he picks it up and sees him reflection on the screen, was he really right? "Yes, it is better this way" he thought, placing the earrings inside the box and placing it on his desk "it is better this way" he whispers 

** _______________________ **

"WHAT?!" She screams angrily “THESE IDIOTS WERE BEATING BEFORE WE WILL ARRIVE!” 

"Go, announces to the whole neighborhood that you are Lady Noire" Plagg says calmly from his plate with a huge piece of Camembert 

"That is very unfair! We did everything and are we still the threat?!” 

"Technically, you did everything, your partner seemed more lost than a mosquito looking for a light in the dark" 

“He was confused” she rolled her eyes “it's not like that lucky charm thing was easy, he got an inflatable boat! Who would think of what to do to defeat a super-villain with a drug from an inflatable boat?!” 

"You" 

"Don't pretend you didn't understand what I meant" she mumbles "How do we solve this?" 

“You need to find the original akuma and purify it” he shoves a whole slice of cheese in his mouth “you have to wait for the boy to be akumatized again and only then can the akuma be purified” 

"Great, how can I purify it, you didn't explain how to do it the first time" 

"You can't" he stuffs another piece of cheese in his mouth, where's so much cheese going? "Only the holder of the ladybug miraculous can, in which case it will be you when all this is resolved" 

"So I can't do anything?!" 

"You can sit and enjoy a piece of that wonderful Camembert" she rolls her eyes and leans her head back on the couch moaning sadly "You don't know what you're missing" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still new to this drawing thing, but I'll bring Lady Noire's fantasy concept in the next chapter, and although I have several concepts for Mister Bug's fantasy, I decided to leave the canon ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, until the next chapter!


	2. Origins part 2: Stoneheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris is still trying to understand what happened and why several people have turned into stone monsters, not having much faith in their so-called saviors. Adrien is still unsure about what happened and Marinette tries to make a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Hello ladies, gentlemen, animals, aliens, plants, objects, or any other type of thing that I did not mention, welcome to this chapter! As I said, I'm not very good with art yet, but I made a quick Model Sheet of Lady Noire's costume as I had promised, you can see it here: https://www.instagram.com/p/CGq024WBBI8/?igshid=1k2h1n2cupmi7
> 
> I accept criticisms and suggestions! Feel free to comment what you want, and good reading!

_“Stone beings are scattered throughout Paris, and at the moment they are showing no sign of movement, the police have already isolated the area:_

_"We will not rest until we find a way to bring these people back to normal, unfortunately, we are still not making progress and we do not have a forecast of when things will improve, we are giving the greatest possible support to families"_

_The only clue we have for the situation so far is the link with the appearance of the guards who faced the first monster 3 days ago, the police do not believe they have good intentions, the Paris police chief said in a note that 'We do not know whether their powers will be used in their favor against a possible attack, just as we do not know their connection with the appearance of several copies of the original, and we cannot consider them as our saviors, because as far as we know, the person responsible for the creation of the stone monsters and these delinquents may well be working together ', can we trust Lady Noire and her hitherto unidentified partner?”_

"I'm already starting to get irritated by this whole story " Emilie says "and why so considering the heroes are together with the villains?! They literally stopped the monster on their own! ”

"Because more monsters came later" Adrien says weakly from his place at the table, the cereal in his bowl still looked the same for the entire time he stayed there, just playing with the food while watching the news

"What if it wasn't on purpose?" she clearly says offended “people make mistakes, it could have been just a mistake”

"Or not"

"We need to be optimistic sunshine!" she says, raising a fist "if we fail now, whoever is responsible for all this, it will cause general chaos, chasing away the only ones who helped us will not help at all" he still seemed to avoid eye contact, staring at his cereal

"What if it doesn't work?" he finally turns his gaze to his mother

“So I show up and save your ass” she says as she imitates a blow, which elicits some laughter from the blonde.

“I trust you for that, super mom” he laughs as he kisses her cheek “I need to go if I'm not going to be late” he gets up from his place and goes to the stairs “again” which makes her giggle

His backpack was still in the same place where he had thrown it 3 days ago, he picked it up quickly and as he passed by the computer table, he stopped, the little black box with the symbol he believed to be Chinese - and of completely unknown origin, he had researched the day before and nothing - it was still there, he had to do something with it, he couldn't keep the only thing that can save Paris from those things stuck in the room, he told the little kwami to find someone else, but he can help with that, and he knows exactly what to do with it, he sighs and picks up the little box

\------------------------------

7 minutes and 42 seconds, this was the time when Marinette was late the last time Nathalie checked, the assistant was already getting impatient, the young woman is never late for her classes “Where is she?”, Worried, she gets up from the chair in which he had sat and goes in search of the young woman, going through the security guard who guarded the door of the mistress's daughter, she opens it and is shocked when she finds nothing, except for a few books that seemed to have fallen discreetly on the “damn” floor she murmurs, quickly closing her bedroom door and heading towards the stairs, why is this girl so stubborn?

\------------------------------

"So are you going to run away to go to school?" she hears the little kwami complain on the other side of the room “are you really weird who wants to run away to go to school?” he complains, apparently the only thing he knows how to do, besides eating absurd amounts of cheese of course, because he did just that in the last three days “he has no idea how much my other Chat Noir’s complained about school ”

"I'm tired of being stuck in this house" she says putting some books in a small pink backpack "Now that I'm a hero, I can't save the city if I can't leave the house" she says putting the backpack on her back "my mother you must have already discovered the old security hole” she puts her finger on her chin “and I already noticed that the Gorilla was on guard right at my bedroom door earlier, and probably still is” but his expression changes when a plan in his head begins to form, "I think how can I get out" by going to your big windows, and opening one "and you will help me with this"

"Miraculous were not made for personal gain" he sounded like Tikki, and speaking of her, what happened to her? After the incident with the Stoneheart, the little black kwami went in search of the guardian during the night, but no sign of her lump of sugar, she should be responsible there ! Fu said that he believes that the chosen young man may have given up, or that he would have chosen to stay with him, Plagg did not believe in the second situation, she would never leave one thing aside when she could just forget, but if it was the first option, and the boy really renounced it, he would feel the fury of the one who extinguished the dinosaurs! While checking this, Fu asked Plagg to stay with the young mestizo woman , and to keep an eye on, the Stoneheart can return at any time, he was not complaining, he had a nice amount of cheese there, who would he be to counter the word of the great guardian, isn't it?

"I give you as much camembert as you want"

"Screw it to the miraculous been done, go to school!" he gets out of his pillow on the bed, and goes to the big windows, stopping beside Marinette

“It's better” she picks up a piece of cheese and tosses it in the air, with Plagg easily snapping at it “I still don't understand why you only eat this rotten cheese all the time”

“Rotten cheese is the price to pay if you want to go to school, just say the words of transformation before I change my mind”

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

\------------------------------

“Introducing the Lady Blog! The place where you can find everything - first hand - of the two most amazing new superheroes in Paris! ”Alya shows off, showing the boys her cell phone with the home screen of her new blog

“Did you make a blog?” Nino raises an eyebrow

"You mean another blog, she called me at 9 pm and spent 4 hours talking about it " Adrien grumbles, he wasn't kidding, after everything that happened on the day of the attack he still had to hear Alya rambling about the new ones heroes , telling even the smallest details, hell if anyone knew anything in detail about that it was him!

“ If you continue to complain you will have to listen for another 4 hours” she growls “With the success of my video, the Lady Blog rocked! It's over 1700 views!” She says proudly as she shows the video - again - to both of them “they are super amazing ! Lady Noire mainly ” she adds with a little smile

“Is that why you called it 'Lady Blog'?” Nino asks provocatively, making her blush slightly

"N-no! ” She says punching the young man in the arm “the 'Lady' comes from obvious Lady Noire, but as we don't know the name of the red superhero, so I kind of had to improvise”

"Wait, so 'Blog' is a pun on 'Bug'?" the blonde asks confused

“Eh? Yes! I told you that when I called you!” she says annoyed

"... You said?" the punch was inevitable, but let's not fool anyone, he loves Alya with all his heart, but the fact that she called and spent 4 hours talking nonstop about superheroes, when he was one of them, and was clearly stressed and exhausted from everything that happened, only served as a huge trigger for he fell on his bed, unconsciously answering a few things that she asked, and only got up in the night the other day when her mother went to check if he was still alive

"Wasn't his name Lordbug or something?"

“ What? This name is ridiculous!" He would not use the earrings, but has every right to complain, he will not is known for a ridiculous name like that!

“And what do you prefer? Mister Bug?”

"It is much better than Lordbug"

"Mister Bug is ridiculous man"

"No more than LordBug "

"I bet 5 euros that his name will be something better than Mister Bug"

"I accept" no matter why he is doing it even though he knows the result, the point here is that his pride was hurt and he will not leave it at that

"BOYS!" Alya interrupts them both angrily “His name doesn't matter now, the important thing is that he and Lady Noire are going to protect us from anything!” And she says raising her fists

"I don't know Al, do you really think they will protect us?" the blonde asks afraid

“Don't tell me you believe what the news is saying ” she stops in front of him and looks at him

"What? No! Is that how you can trust them after everything that happened?"

"I already know what this is" she says adjusting her glasses, he can't say he didn't feel a little shiver, she knew what? "You're afraid, relax I was also afraid" she says making the blond to question why she had you been there "but not have to worry, I saw them in action with my own eyes we are in good hands" and with that he is sure that she has no idea what she is talking about, but is still a little happy to hear it, when finally entering the school, the three notice a slight turmoil ahead, as well as several students who were retiring faster than necessary, no one there was late, so why the hurry? They decide to investigate, infiltrating the student circle, and... oh no

"So you don't remember anything?" Rose asks

"No" Ivan answers weakly

"Dude you almost broke up with me" Kim says stepping back a little

"That was really cool!" Juleka says excited

"Do you think Ivan almost killing Kim is cool?!" Rose asks angrily and Kim cringes even more

"Well, not that part, but the part that he was a giant monster was really cool" she replies with a shrug

"Sorry, I wasn't myself" he says looking at Myllene and when he sees her shrink violently at his eyes, he turns away and then lowers his head

“It looks like” Nathaniel scoffs “Once a monster, always a monster, I bet that when you get angry again you will turn into that monster and go out and destroy the rest of the city that you didn't manage the first time” that was the final straw to Ivan, who got up angrily, causing everyone, except Adrien, to back off completely, he went out towards the lockers, the blonde watched everything boiling with rage, he knew it wasn't Ivan's fault, but the others weren't, and he got tired of being silent, and realizes that everyone around him retreated, some even ran, he knows that Ivan needs to be akumatized again, but he can't take it

"What's the matter with you guys?!" he practically shouts, “Why do you keep calling him a monster? Are they so stupid that they don't realize that he doesn't want to talk about it?” he just angrily watches the guilty faces - and even some angry ones - of everyone "Why can't they just leave him alone?!"

"You talk like you care about it" Nathaniel scoffs

"Why shouldn't?!" he wags his hands frantically "He's not a monster!"

"Seriously? It wasn't me who broke Marc's father's arm" the redhead says, what makes the blonde growl even more "Aw , are you angry too? Be careful if you are not going to become a big and strong monster too” he says with false horror, the blonde clenches his fists hard, but just turns and goes the same way that Ivan took moments before

\------------------------------

YES, she was almost there, she would finally get a taste of freedom, even if it was just for a day, no matter if she would be grounded for the rest of her life, it would be worth it, she could have the chance to make a friend! After years of being trapped in an empty house, she would finally go out and see other people, she-

"PLEASE DO NOT DO THAT!" Nathalie begs out of the car, enough of all that shit, she won't give up again, not when she's so close

"Say you're late, please Natalie" her voice breaking in the last part, turning around and shooting in before any other protest, the assistant watches her with concern, an expression that soon changes when she gets back in the car

“I'll fix this” no more words needed to be said, the driver just nodded and the car started moving

It was her first time at a school, the goal was not to attract attention, and she was doing very well, because she was very good, or because everyone seemed too scared to notice her presence, she would definitely consider the first option, but due to the very little experience she had , she could easily say that something was happening, noticing a crowd gathered, she decided to check it out, but all she could see was a blond boy coming out quite angry, she had no context, but she saw a familiar silhouette "... Nathaniel?" she wasn't sure what was going on here, but it looked pretty bad, hearing the voice, the red-haired boy turned and his face turned into an explosion of joy when he saw her, walking towards her and hugging her - lifting her from ground in the process -

“Mari! I can't believe you really came” he shouted happily, placing her on the floor, everyone seemed completely confused by the scene unfolding there, but little by little everyone started to play she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, only the most popular and important teenage fashion designer from all over Paris, she was ridiculously famous, and she hated it with all her strength, her discretion fell, and she started to consider the second option, people started to gather around her with a mixture of excitement and disbelief

"It's herself!" the mestizo heard a scream

"It's Marinette!"

"I'm a big fan of yours!"

"Give me an autograph!"

"Wait, is she going to study here?" she heard a familiar voice in particular speak with disbelief among all the others, “oh my god is the stadium crazy” she thinks while she is completely surrounded by other young people, with the redhead trying to keep everyone away

"Wait who is she?" Nino asks and Alya reacts as if he had insulted her

"Where have you been recently?" she says while showing him a picture of her “she is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of the most famous fashion design in Paris - and probably from all over Europe - Sabine Cheng and the famous film director Tom Dupain” she picks up “daddy’s little girl, teenage stylist and friend of Nathaniel, forget it”she concludes by pulling the brunette by the bag handle towards the rooms

\------------------------------

Ivan was angry at everyone, but he didn't blame them, and if he really was guilty of everything that happened, what if it happened again, what if he turned into a monster again, what if he really was a monster like everyone was talking, they were scared, Myllene was scared, she was already afraid around him and now she would never look at his new face again, tears flowed freely under his face and he didn't notice anyone else entering the room, he was sitting in floor listening to music at full volume, when the other young man kneels beside him and he finally realizes his presence, quickly wipes his face “What do you want? Did you come to call me a monster too?”

"What?! Not! Of course not!" he says almost offended "look i don't agree with the way others are treating you, they are being idiots"

"And suddenly you care about that?"

“ Of course, yes! We are friends, aren't we?” he sees the other take a while to nod "I won't let anyone talk shit about you when you clearly aren't responsible"

"How can you be so sure it wasn't my fault?" the tears were getting harder and harder to hold back " H-how can you be so sure that I'm not a monster?"

"Because unless you tell me now a completely rational and scientific way for you to become a mo - be 4 meters made entirely of stone and does not involve any kind of magic, can not convince me that it's your fault" he says with conviction, but almost lets it slip away, staring at the other young man in search of an answer, but when none came, he continues “exactly, there isn't, so don't give me that shit”

"Not everyone sees me like this"

"Fuck what others think about you!" he says a little irritated "don't let them call you something that isn't, you're not a monster, don't let them treat you like one"

“B-but what if it happens again? What if I really go? She is not going-"

"If this happens again, the superheroes will save you again, you are not the monster, you are the victim of whoever is doing this, and the victim is never to blame" he sees the other young man's gaze soften completely "and regarding Myllene, I think you should talk to her"

"I-I don't know what you mean by that" he blushes quickly looking away

"Oh please" he laughs provocatively "I already saw the way you look at her" Ivan blushes even more and then becomes sad again

"But it doesn't really matter" he lowers his head "she was already afraid of me, and now..."

"You should at least try to talk to her, maybe she can understand" he is not naive, he knew exactly the direction this would take, he would hate himself deeply for the rest of his life for doing this, but Ivan would have to be akumatized again for Lady Noire have a chance to save people from stone

"I am not good with words"

"And who says you need to speak directly?" he puts his finger on his chin “write a letter, better! A poetry, or maybe a gift-”

"Would a song work?"

“OH! This is perfect! You could write a song for her, it would be soooo romantic! ” he says with a smile and the other young man rolls his eyes

"I have something in mind!" he says getting up excitedly and going out, alone, the blonde opens his bag and takes the small box and looks at it

"I'm a wretch" he says with a sigh

\------------------------------

She knew that Nathaniel would be dramatic, but not to the point of imitating his security guard and shooing his fans within a 3 meter radius with the justification of “You don't have to worry about getting mixed up in this grate, Marikins” urgh, she deeply hated those nicknames irritating, but what could I do? The redhead has always been his only friend! He was literally the only person of his age - not to mention his cousin - that she really knew, with that the friendship options fall to, well, the mayor's son, don't get her wrong, she adores him, but she has a limit right? And Nathaniel loves to play with that line. He was taking her to what would be her first and last classroom in her life, after today it will just be her bedroom and bathroom, for the rest of her miserable life , and one would have to hear Nathaniel chattering all day, she would have to make it worthwhile.

Finally entering the room she was able to give a general analysis of the class, the madwoman from the stadium was showing something to another boy standing beside her, two girls, a blonde with short hair and another with long black hair and finished with purple locks "I love the style" she thought, they were talking, a blonde seemed to be doing something in her copybook, a tall boy was arguing with a small girl with pink hair while another boy with glasses seemed to try to intervene. Ok Marinette, don't panic, they are just teenagers, you are a teenager, enjoy that Nathaniel is not on your side, just act naturally, you can do it. She looked at the madwoman in the stadium and her friend in the red pony , it would be a good try to start with them, gathering all her courage, she approaches

" E-eh h-hi! H-hello!" she waves and laughs nervously, the two of them turn their gaze to the mestizo in front of them, stare at her in silence, she is about to explode with this silence, was she doing something wrong?

"So you're Marinette" the young woman finally says”... is that a bad thing? “Nathaniel's little friend” oh yes, that could be bad

“ Er- well, I think so” she laughs even more nervously, rubbing the back of her neck “did he talk about me?”

"He made a scandal on the first day of school" she says still looking at her

“But relax, only the good things” the young man at his side finally says something

"What happened?"

"He wanted to steal his place" she points to the other young man "because he wanted to sit next to his Marikins " she concludes, the mestizo lets out a sigh, from all the nicknames, this is what she hates most, but of course Nathaniel got into trouble because of him, she couldn't say that she didn't expect

“I 'm sorry about that” she plays with her hands “I know that sometimes he must be difficult to deal with, but he's not bad” she says looking at her friend, who was handing a chewing gum to Marc, who for in turn, I was putting him in the chair behind which she was talking to the other young people “HEY! What are you doing?" it draws the attention of the two young people

"Hey!" the boy in the cap yells

"Ah, don't worry Marikins, I'm just teaching the loser who sits here who's in charge"

"You can’t do that!" the girl with the glasses says getting up

"Of course I can! I'm doing it now” he says challenging the other girl

The mestizo thought about scolding the redhead, but decided to try to solve the problem before that, going to the chair with the gum, she tried to pull the small chewing gum, which just stretched and stuck to her fingers, managing to get rid of the substance with a evident face of disgust, she might find something in her backpack to help, but before she could open her backpack, a new voice was added to the chorus behind her

"What are you doing?" she turns slowly and meets a young blond, “the blond of the uproar earlier” she thinks, he looks irritated, and his position at the moment didn’t help to alleviate the situation, quickly getting up she starts

"I-I was just trying to get it out" the blonde leaned over a little to see what she was hiding, he was about 1.5 heads taller than her, "Oh, sorry" she said quickly leaving the front of the scene crime “I swear I didn't put it on” he bends down to examine the gum with an obvious disgusted face “I-I can help!” she pushes him slightly to the side and rests her backpack on the table, starting to look for something inside it, he was looking at her suspiciously

"... Aren't you Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" he tilts his head, she stops and nods slightly

" Y-you know me?" she laughs nervously, what a stupid question, obviously he knows her!

"Well, yes, 1 - you are the daughter of my favorite stylist and 2 - his best friend" he says standing up and pointing at Nathaniel, the other young woman having already given up arguing with him - and was complaining to the other boy - "I would be surprised if the gum that magically appeared here had nothing to do with you and your little friend" he crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow

"I swear I just-"

"Ah, I see you found my little gift" the redhead intrudes

“And that just proves my hypothesis” he rolls his eyes

"No! I was just trying to get it out, I didn't put it on! ”

“Oh Mari, you still have a lot to learn about school culture” that made her angry, was that what he considered to be 'school culture'?!

"Since when is putting chewing gum on others' chairs part of the school's culture?!" she screams

“This loser has a lot to learn about respect, that's all”

"Failure is yours-" the blonde starts, but is rudely interrupted

“ Urgh! When will you understand that you can't do what you want with others?! Being the mayor’s son doesn’t make you better than others! ” she pulls something out of her backpack, a small handkerchief, and puts it on top of the gum “here, you can have it if you want” the redhead is quiet, and just turns and goes to his place mumbling something

"T-thank you ...?" he didn't know what to say besides, she just rubbed Nathaniel's face with all that she just rubbed? She is not as bad as he thought before, on the contrary

“Sorry about that” she says, disconcerted

“D-doesn't have to apologize, it's not like he doesn't do it all the time” he grumbles “I'm the one who has to apologize! I ended up drawing a foregone conclusion” he says embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck

"Don't worry about it" she gives him a slight smile, and he feels his heart beat - it shouldn't sound strange, but why did it? - "I was not in a very favorable position to prove my point" and they face each other in silence until a new voice caught the attention of the two

“Everyone in their seats, please” the teacher asked calmly, the blonde sat down and she soon noticed the new girl in the room “Oh! I see we have one more new person in the room "she said cheerfully" Can you tell us your name, dear? "

" M-marinette!" she says nervously

“Welcome to Collège Françoise Dupont Marinette! You can sit next to Alya” she says pointing to the seat where the girl from the stadium was - so her name is Alya - waving quickly, she sits quickly next to the other girl, the teacher starts to move some papers, and the class talks discreetly

"Girl, I loved what you said to him!" Alya says moving her glasses "put it in place!"

"I know how difficult he is to deal with, but I think I'm used to it" she says "he's been like this since we were kids"

"I don't know how you managed to put up with all this time" the brunette looked shocked

“It's not like I have a choice” she laughs weakly and looks at the redhead next to him “he's my only friend” the other girl is tense with this statement

“The only one? But have you never made friends at school? ”

“Actually, this is the first time that I come to a school, and probably the last one too” she lowers her head “I always took classes at home with my mother's assistant, she was always very overprotective with me, Nathaniel was the the only person my age that I lived with more often” Alya seemed shocked by this revelation, how could this girl endure being so long?!

"No longer!" the half-breed looks at her confused "I'm Alya, pleasure, your new best friend" she reaches out "you're stuck with me now, and you have no choice" her face lit up completely, she was making a friend, she just couldn't believe you were making a friend!

"R-really?!"

"Sure girl!" she laughs and the half-breed eagerly returns the handshake, making her laugh even more, which caused a slight flush in Marinette, with that, the blogger hits the table in the back, drawing the attention of the young people sitting behind them, the blond and the who had a cap, they both lean close to the girls' table

"What does your majesty want?" the blonde says, blocking the cell phone he was playing - not as discreetly as he thought - under the table and turning his attention to the girls, rolling his eyes Alya starts:

"You must know the blondie here, Adrien, we have studied together since fifth grade" she touches the mestizo "as annoying as it looks" she whispers in her ear, which makes her laugh, and even more when she sees his offended face

"Hey! I heard this!"

“He's Nino, we've been studying together for, well, three days” she stops and thinks “actually one day, if we consider that we had a break from classes” Nino slightly raises his cap as a form of reverence and she laughs lightly "Boys, this is Marinette, this is her first time at school, so don't scare her"

"It is a pleasure to meet you" she says timidly

“First time at school?! Dude, I wish I was that lucky!”

"It's more like bad luck" she sighs "I never had contact with many people, I think this is the greatest dialogue I've had in months" the three face her while and fall into an uncomfortable silence

"Hmm, has Alya tortured you already talking about her blog?" Adrien changes the subject, with Alya slapping her on the back of the head “What is it? Am I really going to be the only one to hear about everything you put on that blog?!” he complains

"You didn't even hear it!"

“There is a difference between hearing and processing information” she laughs at the two

“Blog? About what?"

"About the two amazing new superheroes from Paris" she checks if the teacher was still busy, who seemed to be writing something on the blackboard - probably something she will use later in class -, taking advantage of her little time, she shows the homepage of her blog “Lady Blog! It’s rocked with the video I managed to record of the battle with the Stoneheart”

"W-Were you there during the battle?" she already knew the answer, but pretending innocence never fails

"Of course yes!" she points out to herself "a good reporter always goes after your news, no matter how dangerous it is"

"It should be important, to go after a 4 meter tall creature made of stone that destroyed cars with a punch shouldn't be in that category" Adrien says angrily

"The important thing is that I have the video, and it rocked"

"And that you are alive"

“Yes, yes, that too” she shakes her hand, making the blonde roll his eyes, turning his attention to the newbie “those two are incredible! The ladybug-themed hero - no patent set - is sooo cute! ” Adrien seems to pull away slightly, but she ignores this "He uses a yo-yo and seems to have the coolest power, to create things out of nothing, like the boat he created when he threw the yo-yo up" she looks again at aside, Miss Bustier was organizing a role - probably the call -, her time was running out, “But Lady Noire is definitely more amazing, she managed to defeat the monster with that boat! That was just great!” Marinette blushes with all the praise “it was all so good and GAH! I would give anything to be a superhero like them or Majestia!”

"You might as well be content with just running after the bad guys" the blonde grumbles "Seriously, Nora would have a fit if she was hearing this"

"Attention class" the teacher calls everyone's attention "they are talking too long, let's start our class", she takes a list "Agreste, Adrien"

“Present” he leans back in his seat with his arms crossed

"I heard too much from Nora after I got home" she snorts

"Who is Nora?" Nino asks

“Bourgeois , Chloé”

"P-present"

"My older sister, she is sooo annoying with all this overprotective thing!"

"Maybe she just wants to protect you"

"Uhg no, she is just exaggerated"

“Bruel, Ivan” when he finished saying his name, the door was violently blown off, scaring everyone, and as the source of the violent entrance, was the Stoneheart, which was akumatized again and was holding a small girl with colored hair in one of her hands, she screamed desperately and was completely terrified, some students screamed desperately, crowding at the back of the room, others hid under their desks, both in a poor attempt to escape the monster, who seemed to appreciate the despair that caused, he left more and more close to the door, not waiting for the akumatized to make another move, she shot towards the door, the monster didn’t seem to connect with her exit

She was running desperately looking for a place to transform, finding a room full of closets, opening her little bag, with Plagg coming out of it “First day of school and I couldn't even answer the roll call” she mutters “what should I do? "

"The only thing left, go there and kick that butt full of stones"

"You know I can't hit him directly, right?" she raises an eyebrow in a fun way

"Just say it right away!" he grumbles

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

\------------------------------

Adrien sat closer than he would like the door - he almost reconsidered the previous discussion about his table, almost - when it, and much of the wall, was violently broken, he could almost say that his heart stopped for a second with his fright, but quickly identified the reason already expected, Stoneheart was there, and as if he wasn't blaming himself enough, in his hand he held Myllene, it made the blonde panic, if anything happened to her it would be his fault, and although everyone ran when they saw him, Adrien was the only one who still took his place “Ivan! Please release it!” he pleaded, but the akumatized completely ignored him and went straight to the other wall, and stopped when he heard a desperate voice under a table

"Daddy! The monster is back!” Nathaniel whimpered on his cell phone, screaming even more when Stoneheart snatched the table he was hiding from, grabbing it with his other hand, and heading towards the wall, breaking it easily and jumping in the street, scaring everyone who passed by, Adrien went to the cracked wall, being startled by Alya who quickly came to her side

"Let's follow him!" she said pulling her arm

"W- what?" he struggled against his tugs

“We are going to get exclusive footage! Or even an interview with the heroes!” she says excitedly

"T-this is not a good idea, I'm not leaving here" he says reluctantly managing to free himself from her strong grip

"But you will lose the heroes in action!"

"I can live with that"

"But I do not! I don't miss it for nothing! ” she says and immediately runs off towards the hole where the door used to exist, but the blonde notices a crucial detail, she doesn't have her bag! Desperate, he goes to his desk and sees it in the same place as earlier, when he discreetly placed the box while she argued with Nathaniel about the gum, just lightly lying on the floor, Paris' salvation is in that damn bag! He needs to take her to Alya immediately, the sooner she finds Tikki, the better, with that thought in mind, he grabs the bag and goes to the same path the girl has traced moments before

\------------------------------

Lady Noire had already gotten used to her powers, she hoped her partner would do the same, quickly leaving school, she realized that the akumatized had not strayed too far, but she heard a very familiar voice coming from her direction

“RELEASE ME NOW!”, Was that Nathaniel?

“I REQUIRE YOU TO RELEASE ME NOW! I AM THE MAYOR'S SON!” yes, it's definitely him "MY FATHER IS GOING TO SEND THE POLICE, NATIONAL GUARD AND ALL THE CAVALRY BEHIND ME!" And this is your cue

"Don't forget the superheroes" she says jumping on top of the Stoneheart, being thrown violently on the floor seconds later

"Super incompetent you mean" she hears the redhead whistling from the champion's hand

"There is! Did you want the cavalry? Here is it!" the akumatizado mocked, causing several identical stone monsters to appear on all sides, completely surrounding her “Get her miraculous!” he orders

"Oh c’mon!" she swears, dodging one of the stone beings to soon have to dodge another, and another, there were many of them, she won't be able to do that for long

“Ivan! W-where are we going?!" she hears the girl he held screaming in terror

"We're going to deliver a message. Then, we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly"

“Oh, this lovey-dovey story is making me sick” the redhead rolls his eyes

"Don't worry little monster, I gonna take care of you" the statement that made him completely shrink, just made the Akumatized laugh with his action, starting to leave quietly, leaving Lady Noire alone with the various stone beings

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alya approaching quickly and, nothing discreetly, hiding behind a garbage can, it distracted her and was almost hit by one of the copies “Partner, if you can hear me I need a little help!” she says desperate, but with no time to think anymore, she quickly dodges a launched car, which passed her and was heading towards her new friend, without thinking twice, she throws her baton against the car, preventing Alya from going crushed by the car, but stuck to the wall in the process, with no time to sigh in relief, she is almost caught by one of the monsters, but her new friend now trapped against the car, was screaming with pain that the weight of the car pressed against the wall provided it, it flooded her with worry, not seeing one fist coming towards her, which hit her squarely, throwing her across the street

\------------------------------

Alya was running very fast, more than her legs could keep up with, it didn’t help the fact that her body was still slightly sore after being squeezed by a 6 meter super strong stone being three days ago, but Adrien finally managed to reach her, but ended up facing the scene: Lady Noire who was thrown across the street by one of the several copies that were created of the Stoneheart - him mistake -, trying to deflect weakly from her countless blows, and Alya, who was prey against the wall by a car, screaming desperately in pain

His panic grew steadily, with his thoughts screaming over and over in his mind, everyone ordering him to help them, hesitantly, he took the small box, sighing before opening it, where instantly a strong familiar light appears, with Tikki appearing in his front, surprised by the boy's presence

"Adrien?" she says incredulously, but quickly gets excited "I knew you would change your mind!"

“I can't stand still watching all this” he says, putting on the earrings “I hope you don't mind that I wear the earrings”

"Just say the words"

"Tikki, Spots On!" his familiar costume showing up, alleviating his pain a little

He removes the yo-yo from his waist and throws it towards the car in which Alya was trapped, using a pole for support, he pulls the rope with all his strength, freeing her from her prison, and even though she is completely injured, she runs on hysterical direction as always

"You are here, how amazing!" she screams already holding your cell phone

"You can't stay here, it's too dangerous," he says, taking the Lady Noire baton who was on the floor using his yo-yo, and heading towards the stone copies, but was interrupted by a shout from Alya

"WAIT!" she tried to get up awkwardly "You haven't yet performed for the public" seriously, is this now?!

"Y-you can call me..." he remembers the earlier speech with Nino, no way he is losing this bet "Mister Bug, you can call me Mister Bug" he says running towards the riot of stone beings

\------------------------------

Lady Noire was barely able to dodge, she was already tired, bruised, without her staff, and practically surrounded, a plan went through her head, and involved using her cataclysm, but she would be out of combat until she reloaded, in a city where she doesn't know, Marinette would be at risk, but she needs to get out of that place immediately, before she can summon her power, a new voice caught her eye

“Seven against one? How absurd ”a small red spot landed on the head of one of the golems “ Need help?”

"Stupid question, get me out of here!" she screams making him laugh, jumped off the head of the copy and tying his gun on his partner, pulling her up from a nearby building

"You dropped this here" he says, handing over his baton

“You took too long,” she says, resting her arms on her legs, taking the stick

“My bad, I think I got lost in the middle of the road” she rolls her eyes “Do you think you can fight like that?”

"Yes, I'm fine, I think" she said sighing "We need to find the real Stoneheart"

"Well, then we need to go to the Eiffel Tower"

"For what?" she tilts her head and sees him pointing his finger towards the monument, where the - true - Stoneheart was climbing "Oh" she arranges the posture "the last one who gets there finds out what to do with her talisman"

“It seems fair” before he could finish, she shoots in front of him “HEY!” he screams going after her

The roar of the Stoneheart was loud enough to unbalance the police helicopter, which hovered around the great monument, and everyone present within 200 meters. Mayor Kurtzberg was with the police force and shouted into a megaphone - which attacked Lady's ears, even though he had not yet arrived there - barking random orders, the most prominent of which was "I demand that you return my son immediately!"

“Do you want your son? Here he is! "The akumatizado threw Nathaniel from his spot with as much strength as he could muster, making the mayor scream in terror followed by everything else present

Being thrown by a colossal force, the redhead gathered all kinds of prayers he could think of as he got closer to the ground, throwing random promises to nothing in particular “HEEELP”! I PROMISE TO BE NICE TO EVERYONE AND PLEASE SAY AND THANK YOU ALL- ”An impact came, but not with the ground, slowly opening his eyes he saw a girl with big blue eyes staring at him

"Are you alright?"

"I did not promise anything"

"What?"

"Get away from the mayor's son, your threat" the police guard's voice squeaked threateningly, bringing much of the attention to the pair, making Lady Noire shudder slightly

"Don't you dare call her a threat when she saved my life, unlike you USELESS!" the redhead who was in your arms before, is now out of your sight, yelling at the police chief in his defense, that left her slightly gaping

“But dear-” he is interrupted by the arrival of a second figure, who has landed beside his partner

"Are you alright?" he asks and the redhead immediately states, which made him suppress the urge to say that he wasn't talking to him, but with no time for anything else, the Stoneheart roared again, drawing all the attention, making Nathaniel lose his momentary courage and back off considerably

"We are ready to shoot sir, we just need the command"

"Can shoot" the guard ordered

"WAIT!" the blonde shouted “You know you can't shoot him, it's only going to make things worse! Let us work it out-”

“You two have already caused too much trouble, give yourself up now and let the professionals handle it”

"BUT-"

"You were responsible for this, we have lives at risk here, we are not going to put it under the hands of two teenagers who do not know what they are doing," he said bitterly, causing Mister Bug to shrink visibly, which deeply irritated his partner, who joined your side

"Don't blame us, it was our first day!" she screamed

"B-but he's right" he said shakily, almost inaudible "It's my fault, I forgot to do the thing my kwami said specifically so as not to forget, if I had purified the akuma, none of this would have happened" he curled up with his arms and lowered his head “I knew this was not for me”

"Ignore this idiot, he doesn't know what he's talking about, we already know how to do it, so let's do it right this time and prove them wrong" she said putting her hand on his shoulder "we can do this together" she said with optimism, receiving an affectionate smile in return, which made her blush slightly, but before he could thank the Stoneheart screamed, coughing loudly, drawing everyone's attention, the cough became more and more like a violent suffocation, stopping when vomiting a dense cloud of what appeared to be butterflies, falling backwards unconscious, the butterflies grouped in a strange figure that resembled a face, leaving everyone completely shocked and without reaction, even more when that figure started to speak

**"People of Paris, I am Papillon"** was a soft voice, but completely threatening

"Papillon?!" the duo asked in unison

**“These two teenagers have already done too much damage to these innocent lives, so give me your miraculous and all this will be over”** the pair shrank slightly **“If you don't give me the ladybug earrings and the black cat ring, they’ll just be playing the city in it complete perdition”** , Lady Noire was angry, she wanted to scream at that thing, she would scream at that thing, but before she had the opportunity, her partner, who had been at her side before, was already on the move, sarcastically applauding the beautiful villain speech

“Nice try Papillon , but we all know who the villain is here” he stops walking “Don't try to reverse the roles, without you these innocent victims would not be here. And no matter how long it takes, we will find you and and we will STOP YOU!” he announces, firing in the air towards the Eiffel Tower, and with a series of blows and stunts, he captures each butterfly that formed Papillon's face, landing on one of the monument's platforms while capturing the last, turning to the audience in shock he continues "I will promise you something, no matter the threat, Lady Noire and Mister Bug will do their best to keep you safe!" when he finished his speech, he hit the surface of his yo-yo, releasing a storm of white butterflies, which filled the sky above, causing applause from all directions

Lady Noire burst into small laughter, repeating "Yes!" countless times, she felt something she had never felt before, passion perhaps? "That boy is incredible!" she thought, running towards the monument to join her partner

_"These heroes want to take their princess away, finish them off my champion and bring your miraculous!"_ Papillon said angrily to his akumatized, who was getting up hard “You are not going to take my Myllene! My army, come to me!” he screamed

Everyone was frightened when the stone army appeared, the two heroes were barely able to stay upright with all the tremors caused by the Stoneheart army, which climbed the tower behind their master “Oh great, he called his friends” Lady Noire grumbles looking up

"At least we know where the akuma is"

"In the hand he's holding Myllene" he hums in agreement "So we know that she is important to him" she puts her hand on her chin "any suggestions?"

"If he likes her, we can use this to our advantage"

"What if we put the two together?"

"Sounds like a plan" he says, "Do you think you can do this?"

“Relax, I was just thrown down the street by a 4 meter stone clone” she shoots towards the main akuma

"I 'm not kidding!" he complains, going after her, climbing up the bowels of the tower, having an unfair advantage over his partner, who climbed like a cat through the metal beams. Using his yo-yo, he overtook the army - which seemed to have a slight difficulty climbing - reaching the peak of the Eiffel Tower

"I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" Myllene was screaming desperately

"Don't worry, we will solve this" Lady Noire says coming to her side, next to the other stone beings

"Time for powers?"

"It seems to be a good one, don't forget that it's your turn to find out what to do with the Lucky Charm" she says, dodging one of the clones

"You went in front of me!" he tries to fight back, receiving his answer in the form of a cry from Myllene , hastily summoning his power "Lucky Charm!", a backpack falls into his hands and he begins to study it

"What is it?"

“A parachute”

“A parachute? Why is your turn easy? ” she complains bypassing

"Ladybugs symbolize luck, Kitkat " he smirks, putting the parachute on her back, and she is completely bewildered by the nickname, blushing violently and almost being hit by one of the stone beings "Can you do the honors?"

" Awnt what a gentleman" she climbs on one of the bases and activates her power "Cataclysm!"

Mister Bug threw his yo-yo and wrapped the head of Stoneheart and Myllene , giving a tug on the rope, he put their heads together as a kiss, shocking the champion of Papillon , who immediately dropped his lover, with no time to process what happened, the bar on which it rested completely disappeared due to the cataclysm of Lady Noire, he collapsed, being followed by the heroes

"Take care of Myllene!" Mister Bug shouted before jumping, with Lady Noire nodding

Skillfully passing through the Stoneheart, Lady Noire quickly approached Myllene , and next to her was the akumatized object "She looks, she prepares and counters!" she jokes, using her bat as a baseball bat to hit the little pebble for her partner, heading towards Myllene and grabbing it, using her extendable baton to attach herself to one of the Eiffel Tower beams

Mister Bug tried to balance himself on top of the Stoneheart, trying to avoid his various attempts to try to grab it, out of the corner of his eye he sees a pebble that passed between them, using his yo-yo, he grabs the object by crushing it with the gun rope, releasing the small butterfly, causing the akumatized to immediately disappear into a black cloud, leaving only a scared and confused Ivan, the blonde falls off balance, but quickly recovers and turns to grab the butterfly with his yo-yo “Got you”, coming back his focus on Ivan, grabbing it and opening his parachute, landing safely on the ground moments later, hitting the top of the yo-yo, releasing the butterfly and waving it slightly as it walked away, startled when Lady Noire came up behind

"You know Bugaboy, you are very adorable" she laughs when he jumped scared

" Y-yes , I know that" he blushes slightly, taking the parachute in his hands "I think it's time to use my other power" he said and she hummed in agreement "Miraculous Mister Bug!" he throws the backpack in the air, which dissolves in a large swarm of ladybugs, which split and swept the city repairing all the damage caused by the battles, making it possible to observe from afar the stone beings, who used to be part of the stone army, disappearing and transforming into humans again, passing through Lady Noire and relieving her pain, finally passing through the remains of the akumatized object, turning it into a paper again

"These ladybugs are wonderful!" Lady says stretching without feeling her irritating pains, smiling slightly, the blonde's attention turned to the small paper on the floor, picking it up and reading its contents, Ivan's music, unable to contain himself with the cuteness of the lyrics , he puts a hand over his mouth “What's that?” she approaches with curiosity, reading quickly when he lowered the paper to his “Own! I can't take this cuteness" she says dramatically "She is going to love this" she says ripping the paper out of her hand and taking it to the young woman who was with the police, ignoring her partner's protests, "Myllene?"

"Y-yes?"

"Special delivery from your friend" she says with a wink, the other girl takes the paper reluctantly, but her expression changes completely when she reads the contents of the paper, going to something like surprise

"You should talk to him"

"B-but I" she lowers her head "I ran away from him this morning"

“Another reason” the other young woman looks up, taking a moment to nod

"HEY!" Mister Bug shouted when his partner snatched the paper from his hands, and went towards Myllene , he huffed angrily, turning to Ivan who still looked confused by everything that happened, but still looking towards Myllene “You should talk with her ” he said approaching

“What's the use? She must be much more afraid of me now”

"I could at least try, I bet she loved the lyrics to your song" he says making the other blush

"M-my song?" he asked confused, but the blonde pointed to the approaching young woman accompanied by his partner "M-Myllene?"

"Hi-hi" she says nervously, both falling into an uncomfortable silence

"We will leave you alone" Lady Noire says pulling her partner away "good chat"

"I'm sorry for scaring you, I'm not good with this whole thing" he lowered his head

"Your music is beautiful" she said shyly, making him raise his head and blush, she laughed at Ivan's reaction and wrapped him in a hug

The pair was watching the scene from afar, punching their fists when the couple embraced, but with their moment being interrupted by beeps from Mister Bug's earrings, followed by more beeps, now coming from Lady Noire's ring “I think we should go, or we will reveal our secret identity ”

"It doesn't seem like a bad idea, you can be even more beautiful under that mask" he is the same color as his mask, rolling his eyes

He pretends to cough “Yes, yes. But I think you’re not ready for my beauty yet”

"Are you sure?" she asks maliciously, but he didn't have time to answer, as his earrings beeped frantically

“See you later Kitkat” he says using his yo-yo to go out, the mention of the nickname made her blush again, she hated nicknames, but she would be happy to have at least one exception to the rule

\-------------------------------

The rest of the day was much more turbulent than the blond would like, after the fight with the Stoneheart he returned home, and broke rule number one of those who are hiding something, he entered through the front door, where his parents were absolutely concerned, receiving several questions about why he didn't answer the phone or where he was, and as a punishment from the universe, his silver earrings reflected the light coming from the window, drawing their attention, with his father quite irritated with this new addition to the list and your mother still worried about your sudden disappearance, and then summing it up? He was grounded basically, but he had the earrings at the insistence of his mother - who said that if his father said that the reason he couldn’t wear the earrings was because the earrings were “girl’s stuff”, she would punch him in the face, which made Adrien snort, but quickly recovered when his father's gaze pierced his throat - that was good news, but he still got a scold about trust and its importance

When he went up to serve his house arrest sentence for a week, he placed a small plate of cookies on his table and then just threw himself on the bed, falling unconscious before he even touched it, waking up with Tikki telling him he was late for school, again, getting ready quickly - after falling out of bed - "Adrien" she says as the blonde tossed some books into his bag "Remember I said you should have received the miraculous of destruction?"

“Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that” he raises his hands to his ear “sorry, I shouldn't-”

"Wait! Do not remove the earrings”

"Oh you disappear if I take off the earrings" he quickly lowers his hands "sorry" he says embarrassed

"Actually, I only juice if you give up the miraculous , but that's not what I want to talk about"

"Do I need to help you change or something?"

“About that, you will remain Mister Bug” he is surprised and the kwami continues “you did very well with the miraculous exchanges, and the public already knows you as Lady Noire and Mister Bug, so it was decided that I could continue with you ”she coughed when announcing that 'it was decided', but he didn't seem to care

"THIS IS AMAZING TIKKI!" he pulled her into a hug “i thought i couldn't see you again” he whimpers, both startling when his father's voice filled the room telling him to come down

\-------------------------------

"Hey kid, hey, wake up" Plagg slapped Marinette in the face until she woke up angry

“Argh Plagg! It's 3 am, what do you want?”

"You will continue to be Lady Noire, so buy me more cheese"

“Did you wake me up just to say that? Couldn't I have waited until dawn?” she asks rubbing her eyes

"No, I woke you up to say to buy more cheese" he corrects "and no, that can't wait until tomorrow"

"... The cheese or the news?"

"Consider what you want, now buy my cheese"

"Tomorrow Jerry" she turns around with a smile ignoring her angry protests

\-------------------------------

“Then when I arrived at the Eiffel Tower, everything was over” Alya snorts angrily

“You will still get your scoop” Nino encourages her

"Yes! An exclusive interview with the heroes, BETTER, discovering who is under the masks of Lady Noire and Mister Bug”she says dramatically entering the school quickly, Nino was about to do the same, but was interrupted by a tug on his bag

Adrien puts her arm around him "It reminds me that you owe me a little something" he hums raising a hand

“Dude, this is so unfair” he complains taking a 5 euro bill out of his pocket and putting it in the blonde's hand

"You wanted to bet, and lost" he keeps it in his bag "It was good to do business with you mr. Lahiffe”

Behind them a silver car stopped in front of the school

"You disobeyed me twice, you came to school without my permission"

"I know is that-" she lowers her head

“Look at this place, do you really want to give up quality education to study in this joint?”

"W- what?" she raised her head quickly, that was not the reaction she expected "Yes!" she responds quickly

Sabine sighs "Then don't say I didn't warn you, Nathalie offered to organize her schedule, piano lessons, Chinese, fencing and the necessary accompaniment for photo shoots" Marinette almost exploded with all this, she repeated "Thank you!" several times, hugging the assistant who was at her side trying to stay serious and professional about everything, "Your driver will be accompanying you every day"

“Thank you mother” she says hugging the screen on which her mother communicates, grabbing her purse and leaving before her mother changes her mind

\------------------------------

Adrien loved rainy days, when he was at home dry and away from all the water, but at the moment he was at the school door and even living just a street away from where he studied, he wouldn't be getting wet socks, thanks. His options were: wait for the rain to pass, or turn into Mister Bug and be lucky enough to get an umbrella with his Lucky Charm, even if the last option should not even be taken into account, after all, Tikki would kill him for using his powers for personal reasons, then it would be a long wait. Lost in thought he didn’t realize that a young woman was coming from behind

"Need help?" Marinette asked helpfully, startling him briefly "O-oh sorry"

" D-don't be sorry" he rubbed the back of his head in shame "I didn't see you coming"

She stayed beside him, both falling into comfortable silence until she broke the ice. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Not really, I'm just waiting for the rain to calm down a bit, I'm not a big fan of wet socks" he stages with his hands, drawing a little smile from the girl

"So I think you're going to need this more than I do" she says, opening an umbrella, lifting it towards her, her eyes quickly meeting the blonde's.

“Y-you don't have to! Seriously, no need, I can wait for the rain to pass and then go home” he tries to refuse, pushing him slightly towards him

"I insist, I'm going to go home by car, so I don't think I will need it" she remains steadfast in the offer, tilting her umbrella back towards her

“I live right there, I can wait for a while, you don't have to stay in the rain because of me, besides that it's yours” he repeats the action

"I'm just waiting for my bodyguard, besides I don't wear socks" she says making the blonde laugh, and again tilts the object, and this time he accepts

“Okay, okay, you won” he says, approaching the umbrella, but ends up accidentally closing it, which made the mestizo burst into laughter, and he blushed under the closed umbrella, laughing along with her when he raised one of your tabs

"Alya told me that you are a little clumsy sometimes" Marinette says still laughing

"She said 'sometimes', this is a miracle" he quips, she laughs even more, but her moment was interrupted by a horn from a silver car waiting in the street, containing her laughter she composed herself

"It's my bodyguard, I need to go" she turns to the sidewalk waving "see you tomorrow"

"Wait," he says quickly, making her stop. "If you're going to make me take your umbrella, can I at least take you to the car?"

“What a gentleman” she jokes and he approaches, grabbing one of his hands and leaning over, placing a light kiss on her

"I just don't want you to get wet, M'lady" she looked at him for a quick moment, before rolling her eyes with a smile and nodding, laughing lightly. They went at a slow relativity speed to the car, talking and having fun with some things that Adrien said, finally reaching the car, they said goodbye, with the blonde placing another kiss on her hand before she got in the car

"See you tomorrow" she said closing the door

"Tomorrow!" he waves to the car that has already left, he sighs watching the car moving away, Tikki left his seat in his jacket and watched the blonde looking at nothing with his hand raised, she smiles slightly, and when Adrien realizes the kwami watched, he lowers his hand quickly, blushing slightly "Wh-What?"

"I think you're liking someone" she says, amusing herself with the blonde getting redder than her costume, hugging his cheek when he looks away in embarrassment

From a distance a small figure that was hidden by his disproportionate umbrella watched them, watching the boy leave, the umbrella is raised and Fu meche in his beard

"Do you really think it's a good idea to keep them with the miraculous exchanged master?"

"I may have been wrong to deliver your miraculous , but I was not wrong to choose them Wayzz " the little elder looks at the path Adrien left "They were made for each other"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emilie could kick Gabriel's ass if she wanted to and you can't change my mind
> 
> I love the way Plagg pretends he doesn't care but it's completely melted inside
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, until the next chapter!


	3. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is babysitting and still grounded, Alya and Nino help him escape while his parents are not at home. Marinette is bored
> 
> Meanwhile Aurore missed the opportunity of a lifetime, giving Papillon one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Hello ladies, gentlemen, animals, aliens, plants, objects, or any other type of thing that I did not mention, welcome to this chapter!
> 
> Sorry for the delay of this chapter, it is entirely my fault, seriously this chapter was ready in two weeks and i completely forgot to post it 🤣
> 
> I ended up distracting myself with my new pen display and completely forgot to update, but now that my immediate hype has passed I will try to advance the next chapter to this month or at the beginning of the next
> 
> I accept criticisms and suggestions! Feel free to comment what you want, and good reading!

"Welcome to our KIDZ+ competition! Today your lucky competitor will be announced as the newest KIDZ+ weather girl!" the crowd cheered with the two contestants coming out of her limo towards the station's studio, Mireille Caquet, as she was known, received most of the screams, getting nervous and just waving shyly, unlike her adversary Aurore Beauréal, who sent kisses to the audience, parading confidently 

"We started with 5000 competitors, but with the help of our audience, you, we've reduced our talents to just these two amazing young women! So let's welcome our finalists: my right, Aurora Borealis and my left Mireille Caquet" the presenter says excitedly, with the camera showing Aurora, who was showing off for the camera and soon after Mireille, who smiled shyly at her

"Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Scan 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille! It's link cost plus taxes" it adds quickly

**\------------------------------**

Adrien was babysitting, and he wouldn't usually complain about it, but Manon was really a kid... active, her mother was the best friend of Paris' most famous reporter, Nadja Chamack, Manon's mother, who placed him as her favorite – and unpaid – babysiter to take care of the little one. He was with her only an hour ago and he was completely exhausted, really, where does all the energy come from?! Tired of running after her, he just swathed into her puff, where him definitely wasn't sleeping, the little girl messed up her bookcase, throwing all her magazines on the floor

"Um, Adrien?" Tikki whispers trying to hide in his hair

"Tikki hides" he mutters softly

"She's not seeing me" the little kwami nests around her neck "Manon is fiddling with you sketchbook box"

"It's locked, she won't be able to open"

“Com quem está falando?” Manon olhou em sua direção e Tikki se escondeu o máximo que pôde

“Com meu amigo imaginário”

"I don't see him" she crossed her arms

"That's the goal" she shrugged her shoulders and went back to messing up her things

A few seconds passed before the kwami came back and whispered "Adrien"

"Yes?"

"Manon is playing with his books"

"Let her have fun, maybe she might even find a reason to know all the presidents France has ever had"

"But isn't that your super rare edition of the Knightowl and Sparrow Adventures comics?" she says narrowing her eyes in an attempt at better viewing, and at the end of saying that she got startled when the blonde woke up quickly

"MANON!" he yelled at him by going after the little one and grabbing his precious magazine protecting it as if she were a helpless little baby "What have I talked about messing with my stuff?"

"It's so boring!" she complains "I want to do something!", the blonde sighs deeply, putting her magazine in its place on the bookshelf

"How about watching TV? I can get you some noodles at the bakery later" that just made the girl livelier

"YEEES!" she cried, going to her trapdoor and quickly descended, losing the blonde's exhausted sigh

**\------------------------------**

"We've reached the big time!" the presenter dramatically says "The home audience made a decision, voted and chose their new weather girl" he pauses dramaticly "winning the highest approval rating in kidz+ history, I'm proud to say that the new time girl is..." it stops and waits a few seconds, just increasing the existing tension "Mirella Chatter!" the audience vibrates and the attention of the cameras is turned to the girl completely surprised

On the other hand, Aurore is completely shocked and angry "Don't take it wrong, but she broke up with you. Better luck next time", the statement of the presenter just made the young woman already angry, even angrier, almost breaking her umbrella with his grip and leaving cursing to herself "What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes."

**\------------------------------**

_"I can feel anger and sadness overflowing, defeat and humiliation consuming a young soul, the perfect receiver for my akuma" the white butterfly that landed on his hand was quickly corrupted by a gloomy energy "Fly away my precious akuma, and evilize this poor humiliated!"_

**\------------------------------**

Aurora was defeated, and even worse, humiliated, getting into the elevator, she tried pointlessly to contain her cry "I who should have won! I had the talent, the star looks, EVERYTHING!" she squeezed the handle of her umbrella more forcefully "But she took everything from me! They took everything from me!" tears flowed freely, the young woman did not notice a black butterfly approaching, but when she noticed she screamed, but it was too late, the akuma entered her umbrella and a butterfly appeared on her face, followed by a voice on her head

"Stormy Weather, I'm Papillon, they thought you wouldn't be a good weather girl, and I'll help you prove otherwise, I'll give you the power to control the forces of nature the way you want, and you'll be my only weathergirl, I'll only ask you in return for a little favor, bring me Mister Bug's earrings and Lady Noire's ring. Can you do that, my champion?"

"It will be a pleasure to wipe out these pathetic Papillon heroes" a wave of black energy covered the girl, turning her into Stormy Weather

Mireille was happily in the halls, she couldn't believe she was the new weather girl. She carried her trophy proudly and called her elevator, but before he could reach her floor, a frightened figure appears behind her, scaring her

"I'm Stormy Weather, the only weather girl who always gets the forecast right" She said bitterly as Mireille retreated, the girl leaned on the elevator door, falling to the ground when she opened up "and unfortunately for you, there's a freak ice front moving in a right NOW!" the champion lifted her umbrella and fired in her direction, creating a thick wall of ice, trapping Mireille inside the elevator, with a worryingly low temperature. Stormy Weather's laughter resonated in the halls, causing the other girl to shudder completely outside the station

Outside the station building, several people were celebrating and waiting for the charismatic winner, but she never arrived, in her place, a girl wearing a strange purple umbrella arrogantly parading on the red carpet, scaring the crowd a little, making them if they shut up. Even if the scene was obvious, a man decided to break the silence

"Y-you are not Mireille!" it stopped her, laughing dryly - or growling, there was no way to pinpoint exactly which one -

"I ask that everyone who voted for Mireille leave here immediately or will face the consequences" she says deepening her scowl, people start to run, but quickly changes her expression to something more cheerful "Oops, I think the time is over" she says, rising the umbrella and throwing people away with powerful gusts

**\------------------------------**

"Mireille won! Mireille won!" Manon celebrated around the room, perhaps having given her more sugar wouldn't have been a good idea

“A margin of half a million votes is a lot of people” Adrien says surprised "I hope Aurore is not too angry about it, I've passed my share of akumas this week" he mumbles, with his attention quickly returning to Manon who moved in the kitchen cabinets "Hey, don't touch it", the bell echoes through the room and the blonde rises , when opening the door, Alya and Nino were on the other side

"Boy, what bed did you fall into?"

"Dude how many hours did you sleep tonight?"

"Good to see you too" he turns his eyes, having his attention called by a noise of things being knocked down "Manon I already told you not to touch it!" he complains pointlessly "I'm just babysitting" he sighs, going after the little one

"Ha! You couldn't take a round with the twins."

"Dude, do you need help?"

"I'd love to" he says dragging the girl, grabbing her away from the ground

“All this uproar for a little girl? Seriously Agreste?”

"And who are you anyway?" the girl stop scoffs and analyzes Alya from head to toe

"I'm a mythical unicorn of the fairy world, and I'm disguised as totally fabulous human girl" she plays dramatically

"No our not" Manon laughs "Are you?"

"Manon is a... angel"

"Yes I am indeed" she brags, which draws a slight smile from Nino

"Yes, but we're not here to talk about her babysitting job, we have something more important" Alya quickly says "Marinette said she'll be at a photo shoot in the park"

"...so?"

"What do you mean 'so'? Your passion will be in the park!"

"Wait-what?!" he blushes "S-she's not my passion"

"Dude you suck hiding it" Nino scoffs "It’s obvious"

"First- I don't have a crush on Marinette, and if I had you, you'd be the last to know, and second- where did you get that stupid idea?!"

"You flirt with her every five minutes" Alya retorts

"So what? You say yourself that I flirt with everyone"

“‘My lady’”

"It's just a nickname"

"Oh please, I've seen you almost drool over for a picture ofher in oneof your fashionmagazines"

"I don't drool over pictures of her!" Alya raises an eyebrow "and my fashion magazines are something professional, I don't stop to look at her photos just because she's absolutely perfect" her brain unconsciously dwells in her romantic fantasies when she sees Marinette's photo on Alya's cell phone screen, and realizing what she said, he blushes violently getting an attack of laughter from the pair in front of her

"Is she your girlfriend?" Manon asks innocently

"N-NO!" he cries nervously

"Dude, you should see your face now" Nino tries to say among his fits of laughter

"Did you guys just come here to laugh at me?" he gets angry

"Okay, okay, I stopped" Alya tries to stop laughing, not getting, still letting out little giggles "we came here to take you to the park"

"Well, and I can't, I'm already busy, and I'm still under house arrest for two more days"

"Yes! He's my babysitter today" Manon protests in his arms

“Still on account of your sudden disappearance? You are becoming an expert in this”

"I don't keep disappearing, I just don't like being around these akuma attacks, it's really dangerous you know? I have self-preservation, unlike you" Alya turns her eyes

"Or you're hiding something"

"I have nothing to hide" he can't say he didn't get tense when Alya approached with closed eyes trying to imitate his height, he swallowed, but she just turned and hummed slightly

"Where your parents going when we were going?"

"They're doing business with Nadja Chamack, I think she wanted to place an order"

"Will they take too long?"

"I think they're back there at five, why?"

“Perfect, perfect. Come on!" she grabs her arm and pulls him

"What part of 'I'm grounded' don't you understand?!"

"If your parents didn't see you leaving, you're still home"

"Damn Alya! What kind of influence are you?!"

"Come on dude, it's just a little way out" Nino grabs his other arm "Let's not be long"

“Dude?!”

"Relax, in the park your angel can't break anything, plus she can even go to the carousel if she wants to"

“YES!” Manon jumps from his arms and pulls by the handle of his jacket, he could feel Tikki pulling him also inside her

**\------------------------------**

Marinette hated having to attend photo shoots, her mother always used the excuse that a respectable design always accompanied her creations closely, this included attending absolutely boring photo shoots in which she just watched her mother's noodle-obsessed photographer photograph her models. But today was different, to the bad side, of course, the model hired was delayed and the only person left for Vincent to complain, was her, he was chattering about having other things to do and that he wouldn’t wait until she arrives, dare saying this to his mother, getting only a "I don't care what you have to do, I want the photos until five o'clock , do what is being paid to do. Finde. A. Way" the last sentence making the photographer shudder and stop complaining momentarily, well, that was the power of his mother, scare people, could not say that she was surprised by it. A familiar voice came to his ears drawing from his thoughts

"Marinette!" she turned in time to meet her best friend, she sighed with relief at it, but Alya was not alone, was accompanied with Nino, Adrien and a little girl who held her hand

"Guys! What are you doing here?"

"Alya said you were around, so we decided to take a little visit" Nino gets ahead of herself while Adrien puts a slight kiss on her hand next to her usual greeting,with her turning her eyes in the process

“And we're helping this sunshine to rebel a little bit”

"Against my will" the blond coughed in his hand

"Besides being preventing this little angel from destroying the bakery" Alya ignored him and pointed toward the little girl

"Oh, who's this little one?" she lowers herself to her level

"That's Manon" Adrien introduces her

"And who are you?" the little girl narrows her eyes

"I'm Marinette" she presents herself with a slight smile

"So you're Adrien's girlfriend?" she asks innocently, making Alya and Nino snod, Marinette turning her attention to the blonde with a raised eyebrow and angry face, who was face completely red

"In my defense I don't know where she got it from" he says shrugging his shoulders and laughing nervously

"Yes I bet so" his frown deepens, with the two turning angry at Alya and Nino who smiled even louder, when she noticed, the brunette quickly recomposed and poked the Dj with her arm so that he would do the same

"My mouth is a tomb" she says tidying up her glasses

"An open tomb that yes" he complains softly, a silence remained between them

"Hmm, I don't know much about this fashion thing, but should there be a model taking pictures right there?" Nino pygmy and points to the small photo studio mounted but that was not being used

"Well, yes" she rises "But the model was late, we can't do much until she arrives" she shrugs

Manon is bored, she wanted to have fun, looking around, she notices a cart that sold custom balloons, specifically custom balloons in honor of the popular competition of the new weather girl, her eyes lit up with the idea of owning one with her favorite stamped competitor, Mireille Caquet. She tried to run to the salesman, but did not leave the place, until came the realization that Adrien was still holding his hand, she pulled several times in an attempt to get the blonde's attention, but he was talking to friends and ignoring her, as everyone does, tired of running and not leaving the place, she decided to just scream by his name, scaring the four teenagers "I want a balloon from Mirella" she says pointing to the cart, Alya pokes Nino quickly and points to the little girl

"I can go with you" Nino smiles, offering a hand

"NO" Manon cried loudly, clinging to Adrien's leg as if his life depended on it "Adrien is my babysiter, he's taking me!"

The blonde sighed "It’s okay dude, I take her" he tries to let Manon out of his strong embrace, giving up and walking with her still holding his leg "she's my responsibility anyway" he complains softly "I see you later" he nods

"Then" Alya begins "Are you going to do something after the photo shoot?" Alya wraps her arm around the neck of the half-breed, dragging her towards the fountain "I was thinking we'd go to the movies today" she hums "There's a new romantic comedy on the show, I bet you'd love it"

"It was bad Alya, I don't think my mom will agreewith that" She sighs " and I don't like romantic comedies"

"Really? You could fool me easily," she says quietly before sitting on the edge of the fountain

"WHAT?!" he shouted on the phone "HOW SO CAN'T YOU COME? SIGNORINA CHENG WANTS THESE PHOTOS FOR OGGI!"that was bad sign, very bad, even no model, no photos, and without it they get an angry Sabine Cheng, and no one would like an angry Sabine Cheng. Eventually, the photographer stopped screaming on the phone and just hung up "What should we do now?! We don't have a model and we won't get one until five o’clock as your mother wants!" he dreeers

“They can't just postpone or something?” Nino asks

"Postpone?! Are you crazy?!" Vincent shakes him frantically

"No, the photos are of the utmost importance, and my mother needs them by tomorrow morning, so we need a model later this afternoon"

"A model later this afternoon, huh?" Alya puts a finger on her chin and gets up from the source "I know exactly where to get one"

"I didn't know I knew any model" the blunette raises an eyebrow

"I know him and he's right there" she points in the direction of Adrien, who was waiting in line for the carousel along with Manon

"Since when is Adrien a model?" Nino bows his head

"The disproportionate amount of fashion magazines or the endless reviews about modeling haven't made that clear?"

"I always thought he just got fashion or something" Nino shrugs

Alya turns her eyes and turns her gaze to the photographer "What do you say? I doubt the blondie will refuse"

"We don't have time to argue, time is running out" he sighs deeply "Go call your friend"

After buying his balloon, which she completely ignored seconds later, Adrien had to go after Manon, who had run to the carousel line with the insistence that he wanted to play on the toy - not that it was too much fun - the line was relatively small and his turn had already arrived, but before they climbed on top of the horse, he heard Alya shout his name frantically, getting almost breathless when he got to him "Need... Model... now!"

"...What?"

"The model hired stuck with the contract so they need a model for NOW! " she fired it all at once

“Wow, calm down, slowly” he raises his hands “do they want me to be the model?” the journalist frantically nods “Sorry Al, I would be sure” he looks at Manon “but I can't, I have to take care of Manon"

"Don't even come with that, you're already running away, you don't give it a responsible one now"

"Seriously, you're a terrible influence" he turns his eyes

"Boy, this is your chance to participate in a Sabine Cheng photo shoot! You're not going to get an opportunity like that on a tray again”

“Mas-”

"Besides, maybe you can please Marinette with this" he blushes lightly with it

“Vamos logo!” Manon berra ao seu lado, e ele hesita em uma resposta

"I'll take care of her, GO!"

"NO! Adrien-"

"It's your babysitter I already know" she lowers to her level “But I will take you on an incredible journey in the incredible land of cotton candy, where you will be able to become the fabulous sugared princess” the story seemed to convince the little one, who quickly forgot about the blond and jumped in her arms screaming excitedly "Go there, please your lady"

"Am I so manipulated to that point?"

"You have no idea" she says, placing Manon on the toy

The blonde turned and ran toward the fountain, but a shrill voice echoed through the park caused him to stop midway

"Why all this animation with a fake!?" Stormy Weather screams angrily "If you want the real weather girl, check this out!" she says aiming her umbrella at the carousel and creating a thick wall of ice around the toy, trapping everyone inside, including Alya and Manon. The akumatized just laughed out loud at her feat, and continued to use her weapon to freeze people holding a balloon stamped with her competitor and to throw wind chunks at random civilians

"GIRLS!" the blonde cried desperately, returning to the carousel guarded by the ice dome, "Are you all right?! I shouldn't have left!" he shouted quickly

"Hey relax, we're fine" she tries to reassure you "you need to get out of here if you don't want to be frozen too" he opened his mouth to protest, but closed it and waved quickly

"Be careful" before the akumatized realized his presence he ran as fast as he could and hid behind one of the park's entire benches, checking that there was no one looking - everyone was running for their lives, but checking it doesn't hurt - he slightly opened his jacket, allowing Tikki to get out of there "I shouldn't have gotten away from Manon" he regretted

"Don't worry Adrien, let's save them" the little kwami says quietly

"Tikki, Spots On!" wasting no time, the moment his costume appeared, he jumped from his post, and went toward the ice dome "are you all okay?"

"Yes" Alya hesitated to answer

"I'm cold" Manon cried and the young woman held her in her arms, hugging her tightly, with her just shrinking in the reporter's arms

"I'm going to get you out of there" it took away a slight smile from Alya, he walked away from the frozen toy, grabbed his yo-yo and tossed him around the dome, pulling it quickly, only for the gun to slip from his grip with the ice, and before he could swerve, his yo-yo came towards him, hitting him right in the face, and taking a bout of pain from the blond, "damn ice" he grumbles rubbing his nose

"It looks like I found a pathetic bug" Stormy Weather squealed, laughing at his failed attempt

"Oh c'mon Elsa, is this all really necessary?" he pouted, lifting his yo-yo and turning it quickly

"They finally learned who is the real weather girl, MOI!" she shouted arrogantly "Now give me your miraculous before you face the consequences!"

"Well, I believe this will not happen" by the time he closed his mouth, she turned her umbrella quickly, throwing a torrent of air at him, which before he could defend himself, was thrown several blocks ahead, crashing into several cars before finally stopping on the ground "damn"

**\------------------------------**

Marinette watched her best friend talking to the blonde, convincing him to model, she would never have imagined him as a real model, not that he wasn't a really good thing to look at, hell he already brags enough about it, and if she admitted it would never hear the end, but she never really imagined it that way, but now it really made sense, at least she had someone to talk to about fashion. His line of reasoning was pulled by a shrill voice that sounded through the park, something about 'fake' and 'weather girl', before he could process what was going on, the origin of the voice – clearly an akumatized, or just person with a terrible sense of fashion who learned to fly – froze the carousel suddenly "HOLY SHIT ADRIEN AND ALYA" her mind screamed, rising quickly and awkwardly from the fountain with wide eyes, she could see Adrien, which meant that he had not been frozen, but also meant that Alya, and by Manon extension, had been frozen. Nino at his side seemed equally desperate, not noticing one of the strong wind shots coming his way, lucky his half-breed jumped in front of him at the last minute, saving him "You need to hide!”

"B-but Adrien and Alya? They-" he said completely frightened

"Adrien is fine" she put her hand on her shoulder "Alya will be saved by Mister Bug and Lady Noire, but we need to get out of here!" he waved in agreement, they took advantage of the distraction that Mister Bug caused in the akumatized, and raised together, but the half-breed stopped his race and quickly hid behind one of the boxes that kept the things that belonged to the photo shoot, looking sideways to check that there was no one - almost all were frozen anyway - opening his small bag and allowing Plagg to leave

"Control the weather,really? If Longg were listening to me, he'd kill me, but that's a ridiculous power!" kwami complained

“Who is Longg?"

"What Longg?" She snorted with irritation, hated it when he did it, but seeing her partner flying over her head took away any urge she had to go on with it "hopefully this ladybug knows how to fly" he scoffed

"You know not. Plagg, Claws in!” the blue energy ran through her body, bringing her costume as an escort, peeking over the boxes, she realized that the champion was still frozen some people need to make that girl stop freezing everyone she murmured to herself, with a malicious smile appearing on her face “M'Bug always said I'm good off others” using her baton to reach one of the park's railings, she quickly swerved "Hey ice queen!"

The akumatized looked furiously in your direction "The name is Stormy Weather for you street cat"

"Gee, you hurt me Stormy" she said putting the palm of her hand on her forehead dramatically "But you know, I'm a very generous kitty today, so why don't you make it easy, huh?" she winked with one eye, generating an intense face of contempt on the other, who just lifted her umbrella in a disheartening way, throwing her – too – around town , his hands went towards his gun, but before it could be used, something wrapped around his body stopping the fall "Bugaboy, have I ever said how I love your timing?" her braid that had not been wrapped by the yo-yo rope, swung in happiness, taking a slight smile from the blonde

"I thought cats always fall on their feet"

“And I thought the ladybugs would fly”

"Touché" Mister Bug let her go, with her doing some exaggerated stunts before landing on the ground in style, stealing a slight turn of eyes from the blonde "we need to find a way to get close to her, I bet the akuma is in the umbrella, any suggestions?"

"You never get my akuma!” Stormy Weather yelled, landing in front of them

"You know, we hear a lot of this" Lady Noire scoffed

“And it's our first week, so why don't you stay cool?"

"Really?" your partner looked in your direction "there are better puns"

"Oh sorry mood inspector" he rolled his eyes

"ENOUGH!" The akumatized shouted annoyed of her point "no one is making puns with me!"

"Your coldness moved me Snow"

"It wasn't bad, but you still need to improve a little" the blonde mumbled quietly something she didn't understand, Stormy Weather growled with irritation, turning her umbrella again and creating an ice rink "Will you give us some lessons?" raising again her umbrella, the champion launched a gale against the heroes, who were easily taken due to the ice floor

Using his yo-yo, Mister Bug pinned him to a pole and grabbed what he believed to be his partner's leg, preventing them from being thrown again, seconds later the strong wind stopped and they fell to the ground with a strong tassher

"If she throw that wind at me again I'll scratch her face" Lady complained

"We need to get close to her first" he stood up and offered help to his partner, who promptly accepted, both having difficulty staying stable on the frozen ground

A shadow rising under their heads and Lady Noire heard something approaching with her enhanced hearing, looking up just in time to find a car falling in her direction, without thinking twice she pushed her partner out of the way "What the fuck?!", both sliding across the floor

"I don't think this was the only one" Mister Bug quickly signaled to the countless cars arriving in the sky, sliding and falling constantly, and using other vehicles as support, they swerved – and were almost crushed – by the vehicles thrown by Stormy Weather

"Apart from the part where we were almost crushed, it wasn't so bad"

"I have no idea where she went" he said panting

"We can go upstairs and see if we can find her"

"Does that sound like a plan, yo-yo?"

"She'll probably knock us down if I use my baton" she shrugs, humming in agreement, Mister Bug launched his yo-yo into a random metal beam in the building in front of him, grabbing her around the waist, making her blush violently from the immediate contact

"Oh! S-sorry" he said embarrassedly, releasing her quickly

"N-no problem" she recomposed quickly, still blushing, leaning on the blonde's neck, who grabbed her waist lightly

From the building they were in it was easily possible to identify an untold trail of destruction on all sides, which indicated that it was virtually impossible to locate Stormy Weather just following what was broken "Great, she's gone" he snorted with irritation

"Can't follow a trail of destruction if everything is destroyed, intelligent" she rolled her eyes "some guess?"

By the time Lady Noire asked, one of the big screens that were distributed throughout the city – which was even destroyed, but for some reason still functioning – lit up suddenly, presenting a transmission performed by the akumatized itself

_"Hi viewers! Here is your beloved weather girl for another summer day" she said quietly while showing a map of Paris "It seems that Mother Nature has changed her plans, summer is ending early, giving a chance for a deadly winter!"_

"What does this girl have against the hot and pleasant sun?"

"At least we know where she is"

The road to the KIDZ+ studio, where the filming originated, was relatively quiet, having no one to welcome them when they arrived at the building, which was really a mess after being hastily evacuated, however some things were still standing, a cardboard replica of one of the finalists of the time girl contest was one of those things, specifically that of the Aurore Beauréal

"You know, she doesn't remind you of someone, does she?" Mister Bug points to the replica

"'Vote 1 if you want Aurore Beauréal to be the new weather girl of Paris’" her partner reads quickly at the feet of the object with one hand on her chin "That's it! She must have lost the contest and it was an easy prey for Papillon" the blonde hummed in agreement

"Which means the akuma really is in the umbrella, since that's what she was probably holding before being akumatized" he pinched the tip of her nose "now we just need to figure out which of the studios she's in"

"Let my amazing nose take care of it” she said confidently, leading the way

After climbing an untold flight of stairs – the elevators were out of use – they finally reached a large red double door, everything seemed relatively quiet in that hallway "are you sure that's the door?"

"Absolute" she raised her gun, her partner did the same, the two taking space and jumping towards the door, breaking into it easily, but to her surprise Stormy Weather wasn't there, what was being displayed for the whole city was just a simple recording, it was a trap

Coming out of her hiding place, the akumatized laughed as loud as she seemed to get from the two heroes "I can't believe they fell for that pathetic!"

"Couldn't your ‘incredible nose’ have said this was a trap?"

"We thought she didn't?" she shrugged

"Congratulations, did you get us want a toast for this?"

"Your miraculous!" she did not hesitate to answer

"Just so you know, that was a rhetorician question" he turned his yo-yo, throwing it into the akumatized, which easily avoided him using a strong air current, with him barely dodling from his gun that went back towards him

"Retoric or not you will still deliver your miraculous!"

"Uh, no" Lady Noire threw her baton at the akumatized, he split in half, with each of his parts going in his direction, Stormy was quick to swerve from both parties, which ricocheted back to his owner

_"Don't let them have the advantage my champion, don't waste the powers I gave you!"_ Papillon screamed at her head, when the butterfly mask disappeared from her face, the akumatized opened a malicious smile "You can't take what you can't see!" she aimed and used lightning to destroy the studio's lighting system, which led to a short circuit in the entire building's electrical system, knocking down some reflectors, the lights went out completely, and she turned and ran to the exit, leaving the two heroes alone

"And there she goes again" Lady grumbles, with her attention being drawn to her partner, who was having difficulty seeing in the deep dark inside the room, eventually stumbling on her own feet, which drew a slight laugh from the bluish "need help?"

"Not everyone has night vision kitkat" he groped the ground for something he could trip over after he got up

"Relax M'Bug, just trust me" she grabs her partner's arm, pulling him to follow her, almost falling when he tripped over a reflector, which made her laugh even more as he complained "Okay, I didn't see this one"

"Isn't that the purpose?!"

"Oh stop complaining" she laughed at the frown he made, beginning to pull it again "It makes no sense to me that our frozen little friend has come down"

"Right then she must have gone up to the roof, there she can do literally whatever she wants, great" they arrived at the flights of stairs, which were a real challenge for Mister Bug, who constantly tripped or beat his foot on one of the steps

"Wouldn't you rather I carry you?" Lady asked when he stumbled on another step

"You're kind of already doing that"

"N-no like that, like a-" before she could finish her sentence - and blush at the idea of carrying him like a bride - a fire extinguisher was thrown towards them, missing by a hair the head of the unsuspecting blonde "What the fuck?!" she yelled, the akuatized one who just laughed at her face, turned around and went to the terrace , intentionally leaving the door open

"I always thought I was going to die in an incredible and insane battle against Papillon, not with a fire extinguisher hitting me in the face" he shuddered

"Seems to me a valid concern" when they both finally reached the door, found Stormy Weather flying in front of him, laughing uncontrollably

_"Prove you're the real weather girl and bring your miraculous"_ butterfly mask buzzed on your head

"Sorry if I interrupted the lovebirds" she scoffed, with Lady Noire realizing that she was still holding her partner's hand, dropping it quickly

"Well, you have nowhere to go Stormy, so lower the temperature and give us the umbrella"

"I thought my puns were bad" the blonde grumbled low and the bluish pretended not to listen

"Correction: you have nowhere to go" she lifted the umbrella throwing lightning at the clouds that darkened immediately, they went down and rotated quickly around the building, trapping them on the terrace "Now give me your miraculous!" she shouted

"No, I still have a card up my sleeve. Lucky Charm!" his yo-yo was thrown up and a towel fell into his hands

"At least we'll stay dry" Lady grumbled

"Hail!" the akumatized invoked, and responding to his command, a hailstorm fell under the heads of the heroes

Lady Noire again grabbed her partner's arm, pulling him to his height, being quick to pick up his bat and quickly spin it under their heads, creating a shield, avoiding all the ice "Any idea? My arm's starting to get a crap"

"Uh-huh, but I need a distraction"

"You're talking to the right cat" her eyes landed on the sign behind the akumatized "Cataclysm!" the dark energy wrapped her hand and she collected her bat " hey icy, I've seen a fan make more wind than you " that angered the akumatized, who used her umbrella to try to hit her using lightning, but failing in all attempts, Lady Noire used her power to bring down a large signs on top of Stormy, but she used her power to cut a hole in him before he crushed her

"Stormy~" the other hero hummed, when she turned her attention to him, a towel hit her in the face before she could do anything to stop her, Mister Bug wrapped his yo-yo in the umbrella of the akumatized and pulled him hard, enough for her to drop him, with him landing in his hand. When she finally got rid of the ladybug-themed towel, Stormy Weather realized she was no longer holding her umbrella, frantically looking around "looking for it here" the blonde calmly said as he broke it in half, releasing the little black butterfly

"NO-" black energy ran through her body immediately, transforming her back into Aurora, using her yo-yo he purifies the akuma, leaving only a white butterfly – and a confused girl behind – "What am I doing here?"

"You've been akumatized, but relax it's all right now" Lady reached out to the girl she accepted with a soft smile on her face

"Miraculous Mister Bug!" the wave of ladybugs swept the city sky, wiping out all the damage done during the battle, her earrings and Lady's ring flashed in sync, indicating that her transformations would soon end

"Well, that's my cue, I see you later M'Lord" they punched their fists and jumped out of the building together, both taking different paths

**\------------------------------**

Adrien's transformation fell just before he reached the park, luckily he managed to get to an alley near the bakery, so already possessed a good alibi, the race to the park was fast, accidentally running over Nino in the process, something he just responded with a tight hug and a "I'm glad you're alive dude!" The moment they put their foot on the park lawn, it was their turn to be run over, Manon threw himself into his arms

"That was so scary!" she whimpered still in his arms, he raised her and she buried her face in her neck, squeezing her embrace

“Hey calm down, it's over now” he would draw circles on his back with his finger “It's over now, no need to be afraid”

"Hey mini-dudette need not cry, we are here now" she took her face off the blonde's neck, still sobbing slightly

"Apparently they didn't die" he heard Alya say from afar

"Are you all right?" That's Marinette voice

"Yes, I- we managed to hide"

"And you dudette? You're gone there!"

"I-uh... I was frozen!" that was the best excuse she could get, horrible but plausible, enough for the other two to believe

"It must have been horrible"

"Yes, quite a lot" she looked away quickly

"Oh you're there, hurry up! We don't have much time, there's only 2 hours to 5" Vincet yelled at them as he finished readjusting the equipment.

"2 hours is a lot"

"It passes very fast when it's late" the bluish shrugged off their shoulders, they went to the fountain, Manon still in his arms

"Okay, what's your name, little boy?" Vincent scanned him with a single look

"Adrien" the photographer continued to stare at him "...Agreste"

"This should do, now you know how a photo shoot works?"

"Well yes I think" shrugged "I've never participated in one exactly, but I've seen some from afar here in the park and have watched some on the internet"

"So pay attention, I command and you obey, give your best please this is a matter of life or death" the blonde nodded frantically "Great, come on"

He looked reluctantly at the child in his arms "Manon I need you to stay here-"

"NO" she grabbed his neck hard

"Hey I'll still be here, but I need you to stay here, yes?"

"B-but what if the super villain comes back?"

"She won't, Lady Noire and Mister Bug took care of her" Marinette approached, wiping a tear that ran down her cheek

"Haven't you seen the red ladybugs? They mean it's all right now" she loosened the grip

"Promise?" she lifted her little finger

"I promise" he did the same, curling it firmly on her finger, the blonde put her gently and on the floor and went to the photographer

"All right, sit in the fountain and give me the best face of 'my mom is bringing the spaghetti'”

"What" he flashed, Alya and Nino seemed equally confused, but Marinette only sighed slightly

"That means you have to do something like a happy face" she translated which generated an "Oh" of all, Adrien just waved and obeyed the command – translated – of his instructor

"And what does spaghetti have to do with it?" Alya fixed her glasses still confused

"I honestly don't know" she shrugged her shoulders

"Yes, put your left leg on top of the fountain, now rest your arm under your leg"

"Beware that he didn't fall into the fountain" Alya scoffed and Manonlaughed, while Vicent delivered one of the light reflectors to Nino

"Shut up" he growled, obeying the new command, he could hear Tikki laughing lightly under his jacket, adopting what Alya called the 'model face', his gaze was turned to the photographer and the camera clicks began

"Wonderful!" the photographer performed eye-adored stunts while taking the photos, which made Manon laugh at each exaggerated change of position, Marinette just shrugged her shoulders when Alya threw her an interrogative look "Great! You're doing great! Now I want to see hunger in your eyes"

"What does that mean?" Nino looked in his direction

"I have no idea"

"Argh! This thing is too complicated for my taste."

"And that's why my dear Alya, that I'm the model" the blonde spoke as he held the pose, casting his smug look towards him

"Perfect!" more clicks were heard

"You've finally found a place where you can show off at will" she rolled her eyes

After almost 1 hour and 45 minutes of several camera clicks and flashes, Adrien could easily say that this was his first and strangest photo shoot of his entire life, the key point of this statement being the hired photographer, as was he really called? Uh, Vincent. He moved like a cartoonish figure of a photographer, one who would only appear on children's shows, with exaggerated and weird positions, he also used pasta analogies to guide him, which was already quite confusing in itself, how he should react to represent the face of someone who has to eat spaghetti spilled on the floor by a mother who tripped over a dog toy spread across the room on a hot summer day?! Luckily for him, the interrogative face everyone threw at Marinette seems to have been enough, Alya just slapped her hand after that, Nino stared at the floor as if trying to understand something so specific, Manon just found it disgusting and Mari just shrugged

The photos had already been sent to Sabine five minutes before the deadline and a life was spared today, the four teenagers, and Manon, were sitting on one of the park benches waiting for Gorilla, Marinette's driver

"I still can't believe I lost Mister Bug and Lady Noire in action today" Alya grumbled, stooking her head on the bench and Adrien scoffed, and he opened her mouth to talk, but Marinette stepped forward "Getting stuck in an ice dome and almost dying of hypothermia wasn't enough?"

"You took the words out of my mouth M'lady"

"Great there are two of them now" she yelled, covering her face with her hands

"There's three actually" the blonde murmured

"You know, that car parked in front of the bakery is very familiar to me" Nino narrowed his eyes

"It's Mom's car!" Manon shouted cheerfully

"Nadja and my parents must have come back from their business meeting" he stopped for a few short seconds before realizing "MY PARENTS CAME BACK FROM BUSINESS MEETING" he got up desperately, Alya and Nino did the same

"Yes you've already said that"

"No you don't understand I have to be in my room for the next 3 SECONDS" he grabbed his hair "if I'm not going to be locked up for the rest of my life in that house"

A wave of understanding went through her "and what are you still doing here?!"

**\------------------------------**

"Are you sure you won't be able to come to my party?" Nadja pouted for her friend

"Sorry Nadja, 20 years of marriage is a very special occasion" Emillie said softly "Especially when it's up to him" the two laughed

"I can hear you" Gabriel complained to his side

"Aww I love you even though you're a spoils pleasures" she hugged her arm and stood on tiptoe to kiss her cheek, he just looked away from the huge smile on his wife's face

"I hope the kids are okay, I heard you had an akuma attack earlier today" Nadja fidsed the handle of her purse

"These things are getting more frequent"

"Hi MR AND MME AGRESTE AND NADJA CHAMACK" Nino said enough for every street to have listened, which frightened the three adults, waving frantically and with a clear forced smile on his face

"Hi Nino" Emillie sighed even with one hand under his chest "What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the day with Adrien."

"OH YES" he laughed nervously "Is that- is that he buy me something at convenience since he CAN'T LEAVE" his smile seemed even more tense when Gabriel raised an eyebrow

"And where's the thing?" he asked calmly, and Nino shuddered when he saw the other teenagers, and Manon in Alya's arms, sneaked past the adults, heading toward the front door that did not involve the bakery "Nino?" Gabriel called him when he didn't answer

"YES?"

"Where was the thing adrien asked you to buy?" he asked again with clear irritation in his voice

"What thing?" Alya and Marinette slapped her in the face at the same time that Adrien opened the door and pushed the three girls inside, Emillie's eyebrow raised "OH YES! I-I didn't find it, but I was going to ring the bell, but you're here" he laughed again

**\------------------------------**

The three teenagers climbed the ladder as fast as they could not trust ing at all in Nino's ability to distract, when the room door was closed a collective sigh echoed through the place and the four spread out on the couch

"It's the last time I ask Nino to distract someone" Alya grumbled

"I'm sure my parents already know I wasn't here" Adrien moaned with his hand under his face "I'll be grounded for the rest of my life"

"Were you grounded?" Manon ginchou curiously

"Yes" he quickly turned to her "Manon please don't tell my parents and your mom we left"

"I don't know, that's wrong Adrien" she said with the same innocent face she always does when she wants something

"I promise to give you as many macarrons as you want" he said desperately

"Cookies too?" your eyes lit up

"...yes" he looked away

"I want your cocoa too" she demanded

"Oh no that's too much sugar for you"

"So I'm going to tell my mom that we played on the ice"

"OKAY I DO" he said quickly and she just screamed in celebration "did I just be manipulated by a five year old?" he sank on the couch

"Yes you went" Marinette said and just laughed further when he moaned with humiliation trying to hide on the couch

The doorknob turned and Nino appeared through the door, closing it immediately "Dude, that was the most tense thing I've ever done" he sighed receiving frightened looks from everyone in the place

"From the way you were talking, I'm already waiting for my sentence" Adrien rolled her eyes

"Hey! They believed in me”

"They and the whole neighborhood" Marinette scoffed and the others laughed, Nino just pouted while sitting on the couch next to Adrien

"You owe us macaroons for putting you inside the house without any suspicion sunshine" Alya hummed

"You guys got me out of here first," Adrien snarled, "and secondly, I don't think it was ‘without any suspicion’"

“That's why we deserve macaroons! We took you out and put you inside your house! ” she waved her hands quickly "And that last part can be revised later" she murmured with a thoughtful posture "But the first two are the ones that really matter!"

“In other words,” Marinette hummed, “Bring us macaroons! I haven't eaten since lunch”

“And being frozen makes you very hungry”

"Yeah!" Manon whimpered

“You weren't frozen, you got stuck in a dome with ice” he pouted “it's different”

"Have you ever been frozen?"

"...No"

"So you don't know what you're saying, now bring our macaroons!"

"Yes!" the other three said in unison

"This is still your fault" he crosses his arms, before anyone else says anything, Marinette's phone rang and she took it inside her small bag, tapping what she believed to be Plagg's forehead, removing her hand quickly before he won a bite from the angry kwami

“It's Gorilla”, her smile from before disappeared and she sighed “he must be here by now, I have to go” she got up

"Aren't you going to wait for the macaroons?" Alya asked

"My mom will be upset if I don't get home soon" she said sadly

"I can take some of these Monday in class if you want M’lady" Adrien offered, Alya and Nino were excited about it "just for her, you can go down and eat if you want" he added

She laughed at the irritated face of both "I would love sunshine" he blushed with the sudden nickname, the phone rang again "See you in class" she said going to the door and leaving

Adrien was still watching the door after a few seconds, not noticing the huge malicious smile on Alya's face as she approached "Did you miss something at the door SUNSHINE?" she almost screamed in his ear, Nino and Manon started laughing wildly when he almost jumped off the couch like a frightened cat

"Fuck Alya!" he swore while running his hand over his ear

"There's a child here, don't swear" she hit the back of the head

"So don't yell in my ear!"

"I was just preventing you from starting to drool"

"I DON'T-" he stopped and snarled, covering his face with his hands

“Relax dude, we are your dude, remember?-"

"Don't include me in this" Alya snarled

"-We are here to help you"

"Would you listen to me if I said I don't need your help?"

"No" the two spoke in unison, the blonde just buried his face on the couch

"This is going to be a loooong year" Alya leaned back against the sofa, laughing smugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing in the chronology of this show makes sense to me, they are still thirteen years old in the first episode, but it takes place on the first day of the French summer, which happens on June 21st, but the classes start in September, so it was almost one year from Origins to Stormy Weather?! I really don't understand, anyway, i will try to organize all this, wish me luck
> 
> Off-screen fact: Adrien received a good reward for work, this boy needs to be paid at least once
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, until the next chapter!


	4. Merry Christmas!

Hello ladies, gentlemen, animals, aliens, plants, objects, or any other type of thing that I did not mention, how are you? I hope you are well

Today is not an update, but a special little Christmas doodle! I'm working on the next episode and it's a lot harder than I thought, but I'm making progress! I don't have a date, but I can say that soon it will be released

I know I am not the best at making backgrounds - someday maybe - but I wanted to do something special for a special day for many people!

(it's up to you to interpret whether he won a kiss or a punch)

**I wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! 💖✨🎅**

~~I hope that 2021 is a year less worse than this year of shit~~


End file.
